accidental dreams
by deaconlost
Summary: Christian, Harvard freshman, is home to beg for start up capital. A near death experience changes his life, as does the accidental meeting of a homeless, hunted 15yr girl. Christian will do anything and everything to secure & have AS as his future. The Grey's will have to bent, shielding newly minted Rose Trevelyan. Her and CG love affair. is AS strong enough to have CG, is he?
1. Chapter 1 reality check

Accidental dreams

The day was bright, sunny and clear. We challenged down the hill on bikes; screaming brakes. And smacking brush, sprays of dirt. Elliot whips ahead of me, the dare devil unleashed. I try to square the turn, miss the trail! I ride down a steep abyss. Working every brain cell and reflex to stay up right. I crash thru virgin brush and dodge untouched trees. My terror builds as my speed. The brakes are gone. I'm doomed, I believe! A wasted life, missing the thing I want to do and things I want to say. Regrets haze my visions, life has passed me by.

The day started nice, just the two of us; escaping the parent sullen mood. At my demand to quit school. Mistress is pissed at me, I'm tired of that shit. The Dom's and Dame's, I thought it would be my life, my relieve. I'm questioning why. All these things are currently holding back my dreams. Eliana promise to fund my dream, if she can train my Dominate need. Why do I resist a sure thing?

I worry in my mind, at things I've done, the lies, sins; Is this punishment for my life. I flash to visions in my head of Ella on the floor so cold. Is that my fate. My draw in life. The world opens into sky, I see a blue-green lake. I jump over a log and crash into paint. A big Rock slam my bike to a crumbled stop; as I fly, tumbling into the lake, as blackness takes hold of my fate.

I wake to angelic blue eyes, dragging me ashore. I wish I could speak, but she's stolen my voice. We stagger to her blanket in the shade. I see her painting, easel destroyed. The tipped over chair, chills me how close I came. I see the wreckage of my bike. How did I not die? Words she speaks, I see her mouth move. But nothing seems to catch my ears. I just stare at blue eyes perfection, soul stealer in womanly form. She touch's my chest and I want more.

She packed up the blanket, savaging the paint stuff. Leaning on her we stagger down a forest trail, to a fire road. I seem to talk; I can't hear or know what I'm saying. She blushes a very pretty shade. I tighten my grip on her shoulder. Feeling things, I've never felt. Wishing things, I never dreamed. I kiss her hair, the scent magical to me, emotions I never knew I had. Thoughts of children dance in my head.

At the Trailhead, she loads me into an ancient truck with a dented, patched camper shell. Sitting on the bench seat of the cab. I can't stand the distance between us. I undue the seat belt and lay my head in her lap. Letting my world dream away as her hand strokes my mane. Soft words seep into my mind. Words I never knew could be for me, words I cherish as I feel the deep emotions overtake me.

Suddenly Words, shake me, terrify me. I rise up and stare at her. Hearing her melodic voice. "Please take me to Seattle General?"

"He speaks? I'm Anna and you are?" she asks, pulling to the side of the road.

"Chris Grey, Christian Grey. please Anna?"

"Well since you ask so nicely, your cell phone is smashed and I couldn't find any ID. So, it an hour to the hospital. Our you sure? You could be badly injured?" she asks, pouting at corners of her mouth. I lean over a kiss her.

The electric shock of our contact, excites us both. I deepen the kiss. She pushes me back. I feel loss, hurt, pain at her rejection. "We need to get you seen, so we can try that again." she calms my frighten, my loss. Bringing a euphoria to me.

As we drive down the freeway, I lay my head in her lap. A dream away the ride as she strokes my hair, and sings to the radio tunes. This is heaven at her finger tips. Heaven in her embrace. Will she want the devil when I tell her my sins? Who wants the devil in Eden's garden?

The hospital is quiet this late afternoon as we pull into the parking lot. She helps me into the Emergency room check in. I lean on the counter while she gets a wheelchair. After forms and more forms, a nurse takes my vitals. If Anna wasn't holding my hand, I'm not sure what I would do.

Finally, a nurse takes us a room, a kid doctor not much older than me. pokes and probes me. agitating me. I don't think I'm a very patient person. After thirty minutes waiting, A nurse escorts us thru the maze of corridors to the MRI.

I panic at Anna having to leave me. The table moves me into the machine, space closes in on me. "Chris, calm down. Relax babe. I'm here. just relax." Her voice echo from the loudspeaker.

Afterwards the tech sends us back to the ER unescorted. "The Tech didn't see any swelling. How the memories?"

"There better, still fuzz. I'm hungry?" I say as my stomach rumbles.

Pushing me down the hall, she makes car motor sound, dodging the equipment in the hallways.

"Christian?" an older Nurse asks me.

"Yea, do you know me? "I ask back

"What happened?" she demands in that answer or I'll smack your knuckles with a steel ruler voice Nun voice.

"He crashed his mountain bike, hit his head, still a bit jumbled." Anna says stroking my neck. I let the touch dream me to happy thoughts.

"Does your mother know?" the nurse asks

"No. he didn't have any id, and his cell phone was smashed. We were waiting for his memory to clear" Anna barks back at the old battle axe. My protector.

"She working today. I'll page her to you in the ER." She says briskly walking away.

"That was strange, but at least your mom will be here to help you." Anna says sadly. I stare into blue eyes tinted with pain.

"Do you need to call anyone?" I ask. She shakes violently. I pull her into my lap. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Theirs no one left. No one to call?" she hides her head in my shoulder.

"Babe, your never alone ever again. ok?"

She nods her head, kisses my lips and get off my lap to push me thru the halls to the ER. Lounging in the very uncomfortable hospital bed. I pull her into my arms. face to face, she clutches my hospital gown over my heart. I kiss her sorrows away, hoping I don't add to them. I know in my deep recess I will. It hurts me to know that without memories of my sins.

She tells me all that has happened to her. I cry with her, and kiss the sorrow away. She is mine, the world be dammed. I will do my best to see her life is happy and at peace. Her safety is my most important need. More than family, more than my company.

Xxxxxx

g-pov

Dorothy paged me, I have to finish this surgery, another hour at least. She sends in a note. Christian is in the ER head injury. No swelling. Non-urgent. I calm myself; I must finish the last of the child's operation. The poor thing was hit by a car. Idiot stoner jump a curb and hit three people. One woman and her son and this her son's best friend. The woman and her son didn't make it. I hurry to finish. I instruct someone to call Carrick.

Two hours later: Rushing from the Post-op, I enter the ER to find my husband sitting outside a room, reading a book. I look at him. He just raises a finger to his lips and nods toward the door. I peek inside and see a young couple spooning in the bed. Her hand on his back and chest. The copper hair tells me it's Christian. I gasp and back out of the door.

"How long?" I shakenly ask, as he takes me in his strong arms.

"I got here about an hour ago. The doctors were waiting on the blood work. But Christian's ok, a little bump on the head. No concussion or broken bones. Elliot is on his way back. He was searching the mountain. The rangers got word to him. He's very upset about losing Christian." Cary holds me

"when can we take him home?"

"I was waiting for you." he kisses my fear and worries away.

I stand straighten my shoulder and reenter the room. To find Christian sitting up and heated whispers with the girl. he looks at me. "Mom! I'm so glad you're here." he stands and grabs me. hugging me. weeping in my hair. My son is hugging me. I feel his love. He finally releases me. "Dad." he seems cold.

Oh' please let's not start that argument again. "We need to get you home dear. Thank you for helping him. I'm sure you're in a hurry to get back to your family?"

"Mom. Anna's coming home with me." Christian says. I look into grey eyes hard as stone. He will not bend. I look back and forth between the two. He takes her hand and walks out of the room. We follow to the parking lot. They get in a beat-up old truck with a camper shell. He looks at us. "meet you at home" they drive off leaving us flat footed and stunned. What the frigging hell just happened?

"Cary?" I ask confused and unsure.

"Come on. I'll have James from the firm, drive your car home." He takes me to his car, making calls to get my car home.

On the road I call Elliot and redirect him to the house. Pulling up I see Christian carrying a bag into the house. Following him. He takes the bag into his room. What is going on. He looks at me. smiles and closes and locks the door. I hear the shower start up. What the frigging hell is going on?

Two hours later: I sit in the great room sucking my second-tall straight vodka. I hear the front door slam and Elliot walks in. he looks about and see me and the empty glass on the side table. He walks over and takes the half full glass and walks into the kitchen. Returning with an ice water. He places it in my hand. Sitting beside me. he hugs me. I don't care he smells and needs a shower. Today has been very, very trying.

"Dad outside looking at what remains of Christians bike. I don't know how he survived with just bruise and scratchs. One luck kid. At the crash site, was a destroyed painting easel and paints. The Rangers were concerned he hit someone. But Dad said she was fine. What's going on mom?"

"their upstairs in his bed room, the two of them. The Truck is registered to a dead man. And full of stuff. I think she's homeless. I don't understand? She was touching his chest and back. He hugged me. really hugged me. what is going on, Elliot?"

"I don't know, we will just have to wait them out. I'm sure food will lure them out. have you tried that?" Elliot says as his stomach rumbles. My boy's? I get up and head into the kitchen. The oven is on, the smell is divine. I peek in; a lasagna. Who? When? I try to clear my alcohol fuzzy head.

"Well hello gorgeous, who are you?" Elliot tries his best line and smile. I turn to the brunette with blue eyes. she terrified backing away. Elliot step forwards. Than jumps back holding his hands up. "Whoa, I come in peace. I'm Elliot. Please put that away?"

I look, shaking the Alcohol cloudy brain: I see the knife in her hand, not something a petite girl like her would carry. A long-pointed dagger, I've seen something like it before. She looks terrified. I need to defuse the situation. "How long till the lasagna is ready?"

"Anna, I'm here. Elliot is not a threat. Babe put the Fairbairn away. How soon do we eat?" Christian ask coming behind her. She backs to him. Only putting the knife away when he touches her. Kissing her neck, she relaxes. "Fifteen minutes: I have to put the garlic bread in. and start the salad." Her voice is melodic and soft. This young woman looks angelic and yet the knife, speaks of violence.

"Christian, Elliot set the table. No wine. Yes, no wine with our head Christian. Can I help you with the salad my dear?"

She looks at Christian who nods. "Mom this is Anna, Anastasia Steele. She staying with me." Christian states. We are having a talk, after dinner. for sure!

"Anna can I help?"

"Sure Mrs. Grey, the salad is mostly chopped in the frig. I was going to make the vinaigrette." She moves only after Elliot leaves the room. She is wary, skittish. I watch her pull out the prepped bread and insert it in the oven. I get the salad out and begin to mix. I watch her quick and easily make the dressing. She hums and dances about my kitchen.

At the table, conversation flies light and playful. I'm amazed at Christian demeanor. So happy and easy going. I know Mia is going to be very upset she missed this. After the argument Thursday; I sent her to my parent's farm. I watch the girl. quiet, very quiet. But when ask her words are sure and concise. She argues with Cary on a recent Supreme Court case. She is smart, poised and very mature. A very strange mix.

After dinner, she washes the dishes then load the machine without any prompting. She starts every time someone comes around her. Only Christian doesn't startle her. Sitting in the great room, Christian pulls her onto his lap, cradling her against his chest. I nearly scream in jealousy. I've waited years to hug him. She done it in a day.

"Christian? What happened?" Cary asks.

"I misjudged the turn, slide off the road. Down a very steep grade. I honestly don't know how I survived. I don't think I was even on a trail. The brakes burned out. I saw the lake. Jumped over a log and crash down on Anna painting. Just missed her, destroyed her painting, easel, paint box. Which her dad made for her. Crashed into a big ass rock a catapulted in the lake." Christian says. Then whispers into her ears.

"It's ok, Chris you didn't mean to destroy it. I can get another one." Anna clams him

"yea, but your dad made that for you. A he can never make another one. I know you've lost so much. But now you're here with me, us. Ok?" he wipes her tears away.

I wonder what that means. "I suspect the truck was her fathers?" Cary whispers in my ear. I realize that is exactly what Christian meant. "Your family Anna? Do you need to call someone?"

"NO!" she barks, hiding her face deeper in Christian embrace. He Glares at me. "I'm her family now. If it's a problem speak now." He challenges us.

"If she staying, she needs to be in a guest room." Cary says

"After she's settled, then she will move into her own room." Christian states.

"Christian, your going back to school Tuesday."

"No! I'm not. I'm dropping out and starting my company. I hope you can lend me the capital. I really hope you have faith in me to back me. because I'm going to do it. after this morning, I realized I can't please everyone, or do things I know are holding me back." He pleads with us.

"If you Drop out Christian, your cut off!" Carrick states

"Ok. We'll leave in the morning. Sorry you feel that way about me. I will miss you all." He says getting up and they leave. just like that no argument, no begging. Just silence, I look at my husband. He's stunned his bluff failed and driven our son away.

"Dad. that was the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do. You know once he out the door, he's never coming back. Ever? Do you really want to do this? "Elliot yells and leaves the room.

We stare at each other. I stand unsure of my balance. Holding out my hand, we walk down to the lake. Sitting on the bench near the dock. I hold him. "I want to loan him the money."

"Grace he'll be back in a week tops."

"No, he won't. maybe before Anna. But now, he won't be back, or contact us."

"Gracie's, we have to be strong, set rules. If I back down now he'll never obey or respect us?"

"Cary, your wrong. We're to close; to vested in our positions. Call Lloyd, your partner asks him?"

He takes his cell phone and calls. A heated exchange, as I cuddle into him for warmth. He throws his phone in the lake.

"Fine. You win. We will loan him the money, allow him to stay here and her as well. But their will be rules and consequences if he fails in this company of his." Cary states then weeps in my arms. I hold my fragile husband, everyone including the kids think he's a pillar of strength and determination. But I know the scared inner man. Always worried about being a father and husband: failing like his parents and grandparents.

Xxxxxxx

I watch from our bedroom door. Cary knocks on Christians door. Christian open and steps in the hall. Heated words, then a handshake. He returns to me, my embrace. Latter after some stress sex. We cuddle. "you were right. He's locked his mind to what he wants." I kiss him. "Sleep, tomorrow will be better."

Strange dreams haunt me. for some reason Eliana keeps yelling at me to be cruel and harsh to Christians dreams. She been the last year very mean about my being soft on Christian and his studies. I keep seeing Anna laughing at me, taunting me to accept my son as he is, not how I what him to be. I chase him thru unending corridors and doors always one step behind. Always one step too late. I reach a door, opening it: I stand in a field of wild flowers along the sky-blue Sound. Under a vivid summer Sun. I see Christian and Anna with a young boy. I walk up to the copper hair min-Christian with enormous laughing blue eyes. they look at me, "Daddy do you have a mommy and daddy too?" I look at Christian sad face. "No, I don't. I did once. But they threw me away. Now its just us. You me, mommy and blip." He rubs Anna stomach. I try to yell but they can't hear me, see me. I've lost my son. I stare in a mirror. The reflection is Ella. Have I become his birth mother in his mind and eyes?

I wake sweat soaked to a worried Cary. "It's alright, I've got you. I've got you." he chants to me. I remember the sadness in Christian eyes in the dream, I've seen it before. Tears rush to puddles in my lap. The eyes of the four-year-old in the ER bay. Clutching a dirty patch of blue blanket. The soulfully eyes of one who has nothing to live for, or die for. alone. Destroyed by the ones who should have loved him, protected him. Cherished him. I will never let that nightmarish dream become reality. I will never see that look in my son's eyes ever again.

Dawn finds me worried about today. What will it bring?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the kitchen to start Cary coffee and make my morning tea. The oven is on? The coffee machine is dripping, and my electric kettle is ready to pour. My tea pot is on the counter. I check? My tea is in the bottom. I pour in the hot water. Looking about I see a box on the far counter. I head towards it, I stop at the oven to peek. What ever it is? it smells delicious.

The box is a tea set. Fine China in a custom build box. Beautifully crafted and carved. The lid is a relief of a young girl dancing. With Anastasia name scrolled around the dancing girl. The set is amazing, not something a homeless waif would have.

"OH Grace, your up. I was just showing Anna the laundry and where the supplies are." Angie, our housekeeper speaks. I turn, see her and Anna. The girl is smiling, which drops into stoic face at my gaze.

Angie see the tension. "Anna made a frittata for us. The boys left a little while ago, Christian said they have an errand and then Elliot's getting Mia." I look back and forth between them, unsure how to processed.

"Why don't you Girls take your tea to the great room, while I get the table set." Angie speaks breaking the silence. Anna take a tea cup, pours the water and takes a tea bag from a box next to the case. I didn't see it. she dips the bag a couple of times then dumps it in the trash. She heads to the great room. I follow. Sitting on the sofa we watch the changing light. What do I say?

"Anna? What are your plans?"

She looks into her tea, takes a sip. Looks me in the eyes. "Christian wants me to go back to school, finish it. I'm not sure, I left at the start of my freshman year."

"what college?" I ask, she shakenly put the cup and saucer on the side table. Folds her hands on her lap. I see the blood forced from her death grip on her hand.

"I have not been to college yet." She forces the words out of her mouth.

"Anna how old are you?" I demand, afraid of the answer. What have we allowed.

"Fifteen." She looks down at her hands. She won't raise her head. I fume, my mind clouds over.

"YOUR FIFTEEN, AND SLEEPING WITH MY ALMOST NINETEEN-YEAR-OLD SON! OUR YOU NUTS, SEEING HIM AS A _!"

"GRACE! THERE IS A PHONE CALL IN MY OFFICE FOR YOU!" Carrick screams over me. I look at him.

"GRACE! NOW! MY OFFICE" I'm stunned at his tone and intimated by his command. I rise and head into his office, he follows. I turn and Carrick walks in forcing me back into a chair. Leaning both hand on the arms.

"Shut up! Listen to me! get your head out of your ASS. You will not talk to her like that again. Am I clear!" he intimidates me. he's seldom every done this. My anger fades under his stern gaze.

"The more you stress Anna; the longer it's going to take to get her in her own room. They are not having sex. You understand me. The more afraid of us, the more Christian will isolate." I struggle to understand the words.

"how can you be sure?" I ask

"Christian explain several things last night. Anna is fragile, body and mind. Think like the brilliant doctor I know you are. What do her reactions and symptoms say?" he commands, still leaning on the arms. pinning me in the seat. What is he talking about?

I think back to everything she done, said, reacted. I feel my tear running down my face as the reality strikes me. I'm a trained pediatric doctor. Anna has all the symptoms of long term abuse victim. Her reaction to Elliot and Carrick. Even me. I've been a jealous bitch, close minded and cruel in how I've reacted to her. Carrick shifts me to his lap as we switches places.

Wiping my tears, he kisses me back to balance. "I talked to your father this morning. He's going to talk to Judge Wilson. Get a writ of guardianship for Anna. Also changing her last name to Trevelyan"

"Why change her name?"

"Her step father was murder over a year ago. I believe Anna's version: That her mother's third husband did it. He abused of Anna at ten for seven months. Put him in jail till two months before the killing."

"What evidence? Would make you believe this; has she told you?" I ask shaken that he's gone behind my back. Started a relationship with Anna.

"No, Christian talked to me. I made some calls, discreet. Anna step father, her birth father died the day after she was born. Her step father and VFW buddy were driving back from early morning fishing trip. They were forced off the road and shot at close range with a shotgun. Anna mother called her: telling her that her step father was dead. She heard her father scream then gunshots. She told the police. They don't believe her. The two have alibis, I will tear them apart."

"Why the name change?"

"Because that evil bitch told her, she owed stepfather #3 for prison. A making her marry another man to survive. These evil shits are hunting her." He tells me. everything makes sense now. Then the reality of her age take hold. She been homeless traveling off the grid since she was thirteen.

The stress of her step father's death, no family. No one to help her with all the things that would mean. Keep her safe. I will do everything make her safe, and wanted. Her birth mother is a waste. I will make her know what a mother is like. I will do better by her.

"Ok. I understand. I will be the mother she needs and deserves, but I just can't see her like that." I honestly tell him.

"Can you see her as our daughter-in-law. Because that is what she is. I have no doubts at the earliest moment Christian will marry her." Carrick talks. I see the reality of our near future. I kiss him.

A knock on the door. Angie sticks her head in. "Breakfast is ready. Clean up and come to the table."

We head to the downstairs bathroom, clean up, wiping my eyes. I look in the mirror and remember last nights dream.

Walking into the kitchen breakfast bar. I take the girl by surprise, hugging her. Kissing her hair. "Anna, please forgive me. I was a scared jealous bitch. I want you to trust me, and feel welcome here in our home. I will do everything to make you safe and loved."

She shakes at my word. After a bit she hugs me back. And smiles at me. I release her so we can eat. She takes me at my words relaxing light heartily teasing me about Carrick and Christian Coffee fetish. Her laughter is heart warming and makes me feel good. She is a diamond, Christian has found the perfect woman for him. She just oozes compassion and unconditional love.

As the morning goes by I get her working on how to set up her room. I tell her it will be when she ready to move there. She doesn't argue that this will happen. She knows it will make things better. She is a simple, brilliant, natural young lady. I can easily see how she caught Christian heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot-pov

Christian and dad wake me before dawn. He tells us about Anna being hunted. I fume at the abuse and hate she has endured. I can see what a sweet caring compassionate person she is.

Having her yesterday draw a knife on me. I remember the guy hiking back to the crash site with me; how when he first became my brother. He'd sleep with a steak knife, till he relaxed and accepted us.

Arriving at the crash site. Christian immediately began collecting the destroyed painting easel. I can see the precision joint and master craftsman. "Christian it's cool your collecting trash, all ecology and such, but why?"

"Her dad made this. I'm going to have another one made, I hope they can use some of the wood. Look the bottom shelf is intact and some of the paint chest side look useable" Christian says.

I help; finding a canvas, laying it on a rock. I'm stunned this is brilliant painting despite the tire track thru the middle. Christian walks over taking a look. "I feel even worse seeing that. she is so talented. She tells me she sells them thru an art dealer. She was getting a hundred a painting."

"Bullshit! That Art dealer is clearly taking advantage of her. This is thousands of dollars even destroyed. We are going to visit that asshole." I say upset at how many people have taken advantage of her.

"We will let Dad and Grandpa deal with it. Don't want Anna outed." Christian says, but I see his eyes are rage filled.

"how are you going to find someone to do this?" pointing at the trash bag.

"Ask Mr. Jordan." Christian says

"our old Shop teacher at Prep?" he nods, we head out to our old high school to see the woodworking teacher.

Two hours later; at Seattle Preparatory High School in the shop department, Mr. Jorden exams the wreckage.

"This is master craftsman work. It can't be rebuilt, I'm sorry."

"I know that, I was hoping someone could make another one, using as much of the wood a possible. Her father made this just for her. He's past away." Christian pleas, I seldom see him like this. The girl means the world to him.

Mr. Jordan looks over the wood, picking up a piece. "This is Ray Steele work." His face pales. He walks away a wipe his eyes. a few moments later he walks back.

"You knew him?" I ask

"Yes, brilliant man, master craftsman. Was an officer in the Army during the first Gulf war. His death was tragic, I wondered what happened to his daughter, beautifully girl. James Thornhill, lives out near your Grandfather farm. He's the one who can and will do this for her. I'll call. Get you an introduction Christian. "

"I'm going that way, Christian has to get back home. You'll keep this quiet. The people who did her father are still hunting her." I say with his nod. I know he will keep quiet, he's a trusted friend to me. Christian, I had to tutor thru his class.

We head out, I drop Christian at home. Heading east to drop off the wood and pickup Mia. How Anna will react to the hyperactive Mia. I will have to tone her down, don't want Anna popping that knife on her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian-pov

I find Anna helping about the house. She seems happy. Dad calls me into his study. We talk about everything working out the details. I show him the ruined canvas. He agrees the art dealer is stealing Anna talent. He will get a friend in Tacoma to take on the Art dealer.

He pours a finger of whiskey, hands it to me. we talk man to man like we have never done. For the first time, he treats me as an adult. Laying out the things and goals for my future. He hands me a box, it's Great grandma Trevelyan wedding and engagement rings. "When the time is right. We would be happy if you used these." He tells me, hugging me. I hug him back and finally feel the unconditional love he has for me.

I head to my room, to proof and print my business plan. I have two companies I can take within thirty days. I work the numbers, the pro and cons of each company. I head down stairs to confer with dad. I see Anna reading under the great window. Legs tuck up under her. An afghan quilt over one shoulder. A tea cup next to her on the side table. I shudder, nearly tripping at the angelic picture she makes.

She sees my clumsy move. A Smile lights the room, my heart soars at the emotions. Emotions she can induce with just a smile. Turning into Dad study, "Dad" the word means so much more. I always called him Carrick, from the first words I spoke.

Now I can only think and say the simple word that lights his whole being. I see pride and love. I feel pride he calls me son. I deserve it, I am worthy. Worthy? The words crash down on me. everything I've done the last four years.

Sitting, "Dad there is something, I have to confess. I don't know if this will change things. I hope not. Really hope so?"

"Son, you can tell me anything. I may rant and scream, but it will not change our deal, about your company and Anna. Please tell me?"

I rise and crawl into his arms, head on his shoulder and confess my sickly deviant sex live with Eliana. He shakes and cries with me. I ask him not to tell Mom. he says she has to know, but not right now. Asking if Anna knows. I nod. He hugs me tighter.

"you realize she abused you, manipulated you, and us. She's been feed us a steady diet of being harder, more demanding of you. That you're not the only boy she's abused. Predatory like her are never satisfied with one victim."

I realize her words were just that, isolating me, making me feel special. I now realize she used and abused me. feeding on my self-loathing. I need my world. "I Understand." Getting off his lap. I wipe my tear red eyes. "Can we do the business plan tomorrow. I need Anna right now" he nods. Grasping my hand, squeezing it; the compassion I see in his eyes.

Walking out into the Great Room. I crawl up into Anna lap. Hiding my face in her stomach. She strokes my head. As I tell her I confessed. She leans down, taking my face in her hands. Kissing my fears away. I feel sleepy, like the world has suddenly left my shoulders. I fall to sleep in her enticing scent of tea and Anna's apple scented lotion.

I feel someone crawl over me, worming under me. I wake, rise up to have Mia smack my ass. "stay down. I'm Mia. Lug-head here's sister. Your Anna Christian fiancée. I hope we can be friends, sisters. Elliot warned me to no go all hyper on you guys. I'll save that for later, maybe shopping this weekend."

"Mia?" I ask, my head still on Anna lap. As Mia starts tickling my feet and knees. I'm forced to wiggle off the couch to the floor. As Mia scoots next to Anna. Leaning in conspirators, giggling like she should always be. Happy and carefree. I rise to go look up Elliot.

I find him in the kitchen slurping down a jaw defying hoagie. Angie is laughing at the mess he's making. Mom enters, I throw my arm around her shoulder, pulling her tight to me. watching Elliot's second bite. The Hoagie is half gone. We laugh, and I feel apart of this mad family.

Eight days later:

g-pov

Once I got my head out of my ass. Anna has proven to be a smart, beautiful, young woman, inside and out. A few bumps, this week. Anna is very concerned to not tarnish our public image. I can remember her refusal to go shopping. Sitting rocking on their bed. Knees under chin, Christian had a quiet word.

"Mom, Mia. She doesn't have any cloths to go shopping; at the stores you told her you be shopping at. Maybe Mia has something she can borrow?" I have to shake my head. The whole purpose to go cloth shopping; is to get good cloths. Mia has already bolt for her overcrowded closet.

"Grace? could I talk to you for a minute? I need somethings from the grocery." Angie ask me. we retreat to the hallway near the stairs.

"Grace, she doesn't want to embarrass you. by being so obvious poor. She doesn't want you having to explain her, if you run into friends. Let Mia find something. you are going to find out she's not Mia like in cloths or shopping." She hugs me. I realize her words are right, she was thinking about me, us. Not herself. I head back. "Oh yea, get more spring mix salad greens." Angie teases from the stairs.

That night:

Angie was dead on. Anna got good quality, simple clean lines outfits. Never going wild or even overboard. She mostly got jean, graphic t-shirts, causal cloths, nice multiuse dresses. Just four shopping bags. Mia just getting a few things had six bags. I to my shame had three bags. I got a very nice skirt and cashmere turtleneck sweater, Cary will sweat looking at me in it.

I sip a nice cocktail with my man, watching the kids play Risk on the floor. Laughing and teasing, happy I am nearly in tears had how much I miss this scene. How much I love my children and my future daughter-in-law.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day eight:

g-pov

I stare at the packet Dad has just laid out for Anna. I get the strange feeling that this is not the first time, he's done this. He's gotten Anna, state ID card, social security card, birth certificate, passport and Border card, school transcripts. And a public guardianship of Rose Anna Trevelyan. The real guardianship of Anastasia Rose Steele is court approved and sealed. Hiding Anna from the evils hunting her.

I kiss him. "Dad your amazing. I'm not going to ask. But thank you. I have a hard time seeing how you did all this, I mean you're a civil engineer?"

"Gracie, baby. Its all about the friends you have and keep. Particularity the political and bureaucratic. The school transcripts are iff's" dad hugs me.

"I've got a contact in the School District Administration. She should be able to help us get Anna back in school. She tearing thru are library like Mia shops" I laughing tell him. "You'd better head home before it gets too late, or do you want to crash here?"

"No. I'll head out, can't let any random traveling salesman steal my girl. Take care, she's a sweet girl. don't let anyone change that." he kisses my hair, ruffes my hair. Walks out to his car. I return back to the great room. Christian and Anna are cuddled on the floor near the couch. Anna's reading a classical thick English tome. Christian is typing away on his laptop.

Sitting I smile at the scene. Mia on the couch reading a biography on Coco Channel, not fashion magazine. Elliot hunched over the chess board with Carrick. The Anna effect is seeping into us. I have to calm my inner grizzly after Carrick and Dad explained Christian's rape and abuse by Eliana. I want to leave the house and rip her hair out, then rip her frigging head off and shove it up her evil cu #$$t.

But looking about the room, makes me let all the evil go for now. Just letting the family good mood and emotions of love; soothe my mind. I relax, picking up my medical journal. I begin reading on the CDC's measles and whooping cough epidemic in the USA.


	2. Chapter 2 passanger on the underground

Accidental dreams 02

Bellevue school district headquarters:

Using the contact number my friend Alice Wharton, Chief Emergency Room Nurse supervisor. She been part of the underground railroad for abused woman and children to hide from their abusers since her college days.

The door says DR. Kathleen DeCloud, Deputy Superintend of Advance Program(AP) and Special Education. I knock, enter as I'm beckoned in. Sitting I look at a woman like me, professional and at the peak of her career.

"Mrs. Grey, our friend called me. vouching for you. What can I do for you?"

"please call me Grace. Here is the transcripts for my father's ward, who is staying with us to complete her education." I hand her the file, with the newspaper printout of Anna's father murder on top.

She reads the article; reviews the file. Her brow purses, "I see your problem. She could take the second chance program. But from this (raising the file) your looking to start her as a sophomore in AP. I can't just put her in that based on this. Now long has she been out of school?"

"Since her father murder." I say honest is the best path to get her into school.

"If she could come in; A test out for freshman and Sophomore. It would be easier to place her."

"I can have her in tomorrow. I have no doubt she will do well on the test." I say relieved.

"Given that tomorrow is Saturday. I will ask the friendly exam proctor to conduct the test 9am at a room at the Northeast library in Seattle just north of Hawthorne Hill. Since it's out of the school district, I can use it as a transfer of units. To verify the transcript. If she can pass the test. I will call you tomorrow night with the results and if she can start Monday at Seattle Prep High School." She looks hopeful.

"Thank you. We will be there at the time. I have no doubts she can do this." I striking confidently.

Shaking hands, I leave. happy at the chance for Anna to move forward. The only downer is she can't take Art. The hunters know she's gifted a painter. I'm surprised she not a drawer; Just painting, wood carving, sculpture. She also can't take Choral. I hope Cary can but these evil people in jail or disappeared them.

I find the thought having a very certain happy appeal. The only other time this type of brutal idea popped up in my mind was with the Pimp that tortured Christian. I push the thought back into there cage.

Arriving at home, I find Anna crying on the couch. I hold her as she weeps. After a while, she calms. Wiping her eyes. "Thank you, Grace, I waited till Christian left. To just have a good cry. I've held it in so long. I couldn't cry at dad's funeral, or show any emotions. They would have used it against me. I just can't believe I'm here and Christian loves me."

"Anna, my Dear. Everyone could use a good cry, once in a while. But you have to study. Your taking challenge exams tomorrow; Freshman and Sophomore. Do you need anything?" I ask holding this brave woman.

"I think I'm good, I've been studying SAT Subject Tests and AP Tests study books. I think I will do well, at least to be a Sophomore in High School." Anna says in her shy and Self-deprecation style. I know around Christian, she is bold and confident. By herself; she's shy, gentle, and being excessively modest. I marvel at her compassion and putting other ahead of herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday night:

Christian is pounding the piano. As Anna sings. I dance with Elliot and Cary whirls Mia. Anna grueling twelve hours of exams has resulted in her starting Monday as a AP class Sophomore, with half of her Junior year credits. So Little miss torch singer, belting out some Nina Simone hits, Ray's favorite singer; is a genius.

Tonight, we party, celebrate the moving forward in our lives. Christian is this Wednesday buying his first company. Anna goes to school Monday. Elliot is heading back to school tomorrow. Mia is excited that Anna will be in school with her, except she a freshman. Christian got Anna a Promise ring to ward off the high school boys.

Anna has a very wide range of music, and mimics several singing styles. Her family Painting of us, is amazing. It took her less that ten hours to create it. I plan on hanging it in Cary law office.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A week later:

I am relieved that the week is over. Mia is serving a three-day suspension for kicking the asses of two bullies attacking Anna. Anna managed to avoid injury. Christian wanted to go there and stomp the assholes. But Anna talked him out of it.

Anna was too afraid of blowing her cover to fight back. Luckily Mia and a Junior football player jump in and stopped them. I hope the junior doesn't become a problem.

Cary got there, since I had a terrible couple of days with back to back children trauma surgeries. My feet ache, my hands are numb. I lay out on the couch, with an ice pack on my head. I feel someone massage my feet. Looking down the couch. Mia is massaging my feet. This is the first time she's ever done this for me. it feels heavenly, my daughter is taking care of me.

I feel my arm being taken and massage. I peek and see Anna sitting on the floor. Working the knots and sore muscles of my hand and arm. Within a short time, I fall into sleep. Happy sleep.

I feel someone carrying me, the soft cushion of my bed. I peek a look at my naked man, undressing me. I let him. Waiting, playing possum. As he leans over to cover me with the blanket. I grab his neck and roll him under me. We kiss and suck our way to orgasmic nirvana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later: C-pov

It's been a hard week, I am moving forward with the company. I've already began the selling off of the first company, and three more are due next week. Everything is humming along nicely. Dad is very surprise at my success, but see's it more my hard work.

I lay in bed with Anna in my arms. She much better now she in school. Soon, I dread she'll move to her own room. The nightmares have lessened. She not as jumpy. I cuddle her deeply into my body. Only sour note is this Junior sport guy trying to date her. He's not taking the promise ring seriously. I might have to punch his teeth in.

With the third company; I find my partner in crime: my alter business ego. Roz Baily is a fiery Red head and business genius. The Glass ceiling has stopped her rise, her lifestyle has limited her options. Her rough and brash style is a perfect foil to me. After a knock down drag out fight in the board room. We both are bloodied and beaten. Looking into her eyes, I see the inner person. She extroverts to my introvert. My daring and courage is matched by her cover all the bases and know where your leaping mentality. Alone we are half of the equation, together; we are a hell on wheel CEO and COO team. Over beers, we quickly bond and start in earnest to conquer the world.

After a hard day at work, I arrive to find my girl giggling and studying with the Junior sports star. I start for him, blood lust clouding my eyes, when she jumps into my arms kissing and loving me. the rage disappears as Anna has short circuited me.

"Chris. This Malcolm Forbes, my protector at school." She coos reaching for his hand.

"Mal. This is my fiancées Christian Grey. "she hugs my side. He sticks his hand out to shake, I really want to rip it off. Anna elbows me, I shake. "both of you sit!"

"I will not have the two best guys' in my life right now jealous of each other. Mal?" Anna stares him down.

"Forbes isn't my really name, my mother and I fled my dad. He beat the crap out us, whenever he had a bad day or drunk or stones. The underground got us out here, new identity's. Mom's working at a factory, low wages not able to make descent money as an accountant. I was told Anna was also on the train. To watch out for her." Mal says.

"Mal?" Anna ask, tapping her foot.

"You can't tell anyone not even my mom. I like boys." Mal, says blushing and hiding his face.

"That one of the reason I'm going to hanging with him in school. As cover till he comes out. He's up for a full college scholarship in football." Anna states. God, I love this woman. Caring and compassion.

"Ok, if he's bullshitting us, (turning looking him dead in the eye) your dead." Taking a deep breath. "Howe is this going to work?"

"Well everyone seen the promise ring, so Mal is going to act the player. Chasing a taken woman. You're a long-distance relationship down in San Diego where you moved from Virginia. Mal chasing me, will take the heat off his being suspected gay. Plus, he's all my girl and my Anna. A few group social events. Everyone will believe I'm playing you both. Hand-holding, no kisses or anything beyond the batter's box. So chill Grey. you have me, now and always." Anna speaks then pleas.

"Ok. I understand. What about Mia?" I ask

"She solid with it, think this will be good for both of us. I lend cover for his gayness, he stops the bullies. Besides my best friend before was Gay. I miss him and his mother. His dad was with mine." I tear up and hide my face in his warm, soothing chest. Listening to the heart beat just for me.

"Gee Anna. I'm sorry I thought you were like me, hiding from a father?" Mal says hugging her to me.

"No, her evil mother and third husband. They killed her dad. putting her on the run." I tell him.

"Look? if this is too much, I can do without girlfriend thing. I can take the heat. Anna, you don't have to stress over it. ok?" Mal says. I find new respect for him.

"Mal, if Anna ok with it so am I."

"But for now, I'm hungry" my stomach growls, quickly followed by Anna a Mal. Heading in we eat. I ask question about his mother accounting qualification. She sound perfect for my company. I need to flesh out the company to make thing run better.

The next Friday: I pick up the girls and Mal from school. Mal mother, Irene is fitting in perfectly at GEH. Mal is a hit with Elliot when he comes down from Stanford. The two jocks are pumping iron and running plays. Christian has a cannon of an arm, and mad playing skills. Anna ache that he never got chance to shine because of his touch issue.

Elliot knows Mal gay, could care less. But he understands the need for discretion. Christian is enjoying having a male friend. The season change, and before I know it the summer is here. I've already signs up for a full summer schedule.

A=pov

Walking into summer school, I hear someone shouting my name. turning it's Jose. I tear up, I've not seen him since the funeral. "HEY Anna banana what up?" Jose in his cheerful happy go lucky way. I grab his shirt and back him in an alcove between lockers.

"What are you doing here?"

"Chill Stee_"

"Don't ever say that name. I'm Anna Trevelyan here. staying with my distance cousins the Grey. you?"

"Ok Anna. Mom died a couple of months before high school ended. I got shifted to foster family than an old VFW friend of our dads took me in. Given the sit that happen after you left. I changed my last name to Samael's; Jose Samael. The couple I live with are the Cazador. Their good people friends of our dad's. if you need anything?" Jose tells me in his please listen voice.

I hug him. Kissing his forehead, he has to bent down, while I'm on tip toes. "I'm sorry about your Mom. I'm fantastic, I'm safe with the Grey's and engaged, that's a secret till I graduate." He hugs me.

"we need to get to class. I have math, history, lunch, physics and humanities. How about you?"

I blink. "that my schedule too. So cool. We have to make up how we met. I just came back to Washington state half way thru last semester. I have no ties to VFW or Military." I tell him as we rush thru the halls.

"easy I'm from San Diego, we met at Disneyland. Years ago, were pen pals till we lost touch. We just met in the hall." He smirks as we arrive at the door.

"I can't believe how much you've grow since Disney. I'm stunned where in summer school together. I lost track when I moved to Virginia." I play along as we enter class and take our seats.

"Sorry about your folks dying, your living with your cousins. I bet there cool, like me living with my uncle since mom past. This summer is looking up.

"ALRIGHT CLASS SETTLE DOWN; MY NAME IS MISTER HALLORAN. THIS IS JUNIOR CALCULUS. IF YOU'RE NOT SIGN UP. GET OUT. ANY AIRHEADS, SLACKERS OR IDIOTS WHO THINK THIS WILL BE AN EASY CLASS. GET OUT. IF YOU STAY; I WILL DO EVERYTHING LEGALLY ALOUD TO SEE YOU PASS THIS CLASS AND MOVE ACADEMICALLY FORWARD." The teach yells, after a few people leave we get down to work.

At lunch we're thick as thieves. So far, we've both avoid the evil ones. Started new lives, with good people. We live just three miles apart. My BFF is back with me. I feel pumped.

Several boys try to harass me, Jose just chase them away.

"I can tell you need my fashion sense. Who dresses you?"

"My cousin Mia, your nemesis in fashionista domination of me. You'll have to come over a study and check out my wardrobe."

"Anna I'm not Gay, right now. Latter I'll come back out, but don't want them finding me because of it. Someone firebombed the LBGT center while I was helping clean up after a party. Thomas thinks they were hoping to flush you out."

"OK. My new BF is also in there with you, he needs a sports scholarship. So, I'm his love interest."

"what about the fiancée?"

"Chris is cool, him and his brother are Bf with Mal too. I think you'll get along with them also."

"think so? Well we better head to physics. You may have to tutor me?' he jokes as we head to class.

After school, he calls his uncle, they'll meet us at Grey Manor. I forgot who's picking me up. Mal pulls up in the Chevy him, Chris, Elliot and Carrick are rebuilding. I make the intros and we get in. Jose gets in next to Mal. Their lost in the moment. "Guy's audience!" that breaks the spell. We pull away.

Once at Grey Manor the two are all googly eyes. I laugh as Chris bounce out for introductions. I googly eye my man. Kissing him like the very essence of my life. Looking back as we head in. Mal and Jose are lip locked. "Guy's get in here. we have Cookies!" I tease

That night the family work out the details of our interactions. Covers, and safety procedures. Chris is happy Mal has a boyfriend, A Jose has cover as an old friend. Plus, Jose is going out for basketball and track. So, they can sport's bond and interact. Their deeply in love. Con-Amour

The evils tried to attack my old friends, to flush me out of hiding. Jose had to flee to San Diego. Carrick is hot on their trail. They've started using minions to hunt us. Carrick is shredding their money and forcing them to pull back. Already the threesome has retreated back to Georgia. I might if things work out graduate as Anna Steele.

Xxxxxxxxx

Beach Bingo Party

After summer school before fall starts. We all escape to the shores of sunny Texas outer islands. Here we can be ourselves. Chris is relaxing for the week. Mal and Jose are making us look tame and prudish. Just before Summer school; I moved into my own room. Although if one of us is stressed we sleep together.

The adults are happy I'm in a separate room, but understand how reliant I am on Chris. I love his thinking and care of me. I paint up a storm, with the new paint easel and cabinet combo. I love how Chris and Elliot salvaged the wood from my old one. So, I'd have something from my father.

The Greys had a lawyer friend destroy my former Art Agent. He was getting thousands of dollars while giving me just enough to live on, starve on. I still have trouble believing my painting are worth that much. The wildflowers notch at dawn painting sold for seventy-seven grand.

I was one of my best works. A mountain ridge of wildflower in the sun beam of dawn thru a notch in the mountains, before the sun peaked over the mountain range. Like a spot light, just on a patch of color. Vivid and spiritual. I remember seeing it for the first time. How the light travel down the ridge, till the sun burst over the mountains to explode the sun on the fields of flowers and wake the insects. I painted fourteen canvases, all I had. There in the Southern Cascade mountains

I have forty-two canvases stored in a temperature & humidity controlled storage unit. My new art dealer is moving them one and two at a time in New York. My pseudonym is L. S. Rosanegro: Lambert Steele Rose black. My birth name, my real name, my middle name and the reason I use a pseudonym. I must live in the dark. Till evil is dead or jailed.

I'm shocked when Grace shows me an Art magazine about my works and how brilliant and talented I must be. The mysterious black Rose of Canada. Which is how the criminal first dealer explained me. I'm suppose to be fifty, crippled with arthritis and survived four husbands, all died mysteriously early in our marriages. I nearly pee myself laughing on the carpet. My new dealer is portraying me as fifty, with a small dog, widowed and nomadic; Following my painting muses.

Little do the realize I'm sixteen, junior in high school hiding from my murderous mother and her husbands, with my future in-laws and my soulmate. Who just closed a fifty-million-dollar tech deal. I sculpted him a beautiful name plate pen and pencil holder from blood wood and inlay of Christian Grey name in yellow Citrine. The money stone, superstition is it brings prosperity. Perfect for my man.

On the back side are pictures of me. I want him to never forget what he's working towards. Not wealth just because he can, but a life worth living.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

c-pov

Texas beach, late, near midnight. Bonfire nearly out.

just me and dad are left at the bonfire. I look out into the half-moon lite sea. Wondering what tomorrow holds. Just relaxing in the silence.

"why did you change son?" dad ask me.

"I think it was the whole your going to die, life flashed before my eyes thing."

"Is that it?"

"no, I mean I thought about all the things I wanted to do, say. How my fears and loathing, feeling unworthy of love or family. It all seemed stupid. meaningless. Emotions I had suppressed and discounted exploded as i knew i was about to die. The regrets of everything I should have done, said. How Ella did everything she could, but never had any support, that why you started Coping Together. To help kids to not have my experience. I knew I had to forgive and let the anger go, Ella wasn't to blame and neither am I." I drain the bottle.

"I remember seeing the lake and think salvation. A second chance; then smashing thru Anna painting, nearly killing her. The big ass rock, catapulting thru the air: with the only thought fu#$$k up me had falling towards the lake; I just killed a person I never met. The lake speeding into me; the relieve as the blackness took me, this is was always my fate, meaningless death. I remember waking to Anna dragging me out of the deep-water. Her touch electrified me, her eyes looked into my soul. For the first time in my life I connect with someone. I felt emotions explode and course thru me. scaring me, and yet comfortable; needed even."

I sip my beer, shaken in my confession.

"I knew from the moment she touched me, she was mine, my reason for living, existing. Our first kiss was shattering to me. The emotions she gave me. accepted from me. everything I previously had thought about love. Went right out the door. All of Eliana's shit just proved to be so much horse shit. I was free and happy and worthy of love. Unconditional love." I say laying back watch the meteors streak the star filled skies.

Dad scoot next to me, take my head to his shoulder and starts talking about the constellations' in the sky; the mythology and stories. Till I fall asleep. I wake in Anna's arms as the dawn blast thru the window screen. I feel so loved. Family, friends and this goddesses in my arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watch the house on the average street, in the average suburb, in the sleep town of Savannah Georgia. I see the trimmed yard, stupid yard decorations. The home depot flower beds, must replant those monthly. I drive to a bar on the water front. Here the sick and perverted drink. I watch two of the three drinking and planning.

Adams is working in his office. The gimp is nothing but a money source. Morton's drug and loan sharking has dried up. Carla's hooking is harder, with the rumor mill on fire about her STD. I light a smoke; the Misses will be pissed. I suck the rotgut watered down JD they serve. A hard man, sits next to me. we say nothing. I watch the two evil shits laughing. I look at the man beside me, toss a twenty on the bar and leave. My flight to Miami then New York, LA and Las Vegas before I arrive home to my loving wife and family.

In LA: I use a public internet café to access the local Savannah news.

Police arrest Carla and Bob Adams for the assault on Edward Morton. Mr. and Mrs.'s Adams lover and drug dealer. Police believe a falling out over money and drug was the motive. Morton has a long criminal history. As does his former wife Carla Adams. Morton was take to Chatham general county hospital. He is expected to be confined to a wheelchair for life. Mrs. Adam received thirty stitches in her face as well as several broken bones. While Mr. Adams was found stabbed in the groin. Sources say he's no longer physically a male. Police are looking at several associates of theirs as accomplishes in the assault, drug dealing and prostitution ring. Police seized more than a ton of pot in the Adam's garage and at least four tons at a warehouse owned by Morton. Police source say large amount of meth and heroin where missing from the warehouse according to informants. Neighbors are in shocked. We expect more charge to be laid on the defendants by the DA, who's ramping up his re-election campaign. More to follow. GBS NEWS: YOUR SOURCE FOR NEWS.

He would have been worth every penny; But Major Steele and Staff Sergeant Rodriquez had a lot of friends. Many in the black op' world. The police now have motive, evidence and best of all a neat package.

The police just need a plausible motive. Their dumb and lazy, not stupid and gullible. For a while at least the family is safe. I hate doing this shit. But I learned as a young JAG officer in Korea, sometimes you just have to get the assholes drunk, a let him out in the mine fields. Let God take his fate.

I calm my mind as the flight lands at SEA-TAC. Walking into the free area, I see my Wife waiting quietly reading a romance novel. Seeing me she lights up, I rush to hug her. "Cary, I love you. forget the guilt. You did what you had to do to protect our children. Besides as granddad always said play the man's game, you play by the man's rules. They thought we'd play by the law, while they didn't. We tried legal first, now other rules. Our family is safe." Gracie's hugs me.

"For a little while. Hopeful enough to see Christian and Anna married. Come my love. I reserved a room at the Fairmont." I gleeful grab her ass.

"Carrick Grey it's not yet 10am## !"

"Gracie's get your sweet ass moving before I caveman you over my shoulder. Move it wench. Your man is horny for your dripping hot pussy" I say loud enough to turn heads.

Grace moves like she's late for a surgery. Red faced and hip swinging. We don't make the hotel before we give the cameras in the garage a triple x show. Has I check Mrs. Grey's wetness and response with my very talent tongue. I planned for just tonight at the hotel. We didn't come up for air till Grace had a shift Monday morning.

The kids can handle themselves for three days. At least arriving home, the house isn't burned down.


	3. Chapter 3 The legal age:

Accidental dreams 03

The legal age:

My Junior Year is fantastic, I've made some friends. I have Jose, my BFF and Mal. I've managed to get a couple of girlfriends. Mostly the outcast bookworms and super nerd students. In spite of my fashionista's I've craft my own style. Jeans, graphic t-shirts, over shirt unbuttoned. I've kept the dirty blonde that I started school with. I really don't like it. Chris prefers my brown locks.

The Classes are just hard enough to test me, but not stress me out. I enjoy the evening being with Chris. We come to very happy pattern: work for him, study for me. then a cuddle with TV or a movie. Then some personal time in one of our rooms. Then sleep usually apart.

I find the guys are closet Wrestling fans. So, Monday evening its Football and Raw TV party. I find even Carrick and Grace are hidden fans. I love watching the guys happy cheering, moaning losses. A just enjoying the company. Jose invites two girls I've met. Their nice, friendly an in the closet. We bond, its strange to have close friends I can trust. Gwen is a senior at North Shore High School. While Tabby is senior with MaL

I start to do girl things with my cliché. It's strange being part of a pack. Worse I'm the leader, how did introvert little old me get this power. Mia is tagging along like a kid sister. We do spa days with the adults. Grace helps move Tabby mother to accept her sexuality. Gwen parents are not friendly or accepting. She can't wait to leave for college. She planning on NYU for commercial marketing.

The start of Christmas vacation has us in NY for Chris to sign a multi-million-dollar tech deal. Just the two of us, I revel in the holiday events and feel of the city. The world thinks I'm his PA, brown hair, fake coke bottle glasses I picked up in a magic store; power suits, the very model of little Miss super prude. I feel like a character in an Austen novel. Roz can't help laughing at my persona. The idiots Chris is taking over think I'm nobody. They talk around me like I'm invisible. Secrets, opinions and banter about the break room and hallways.

I've become Anna Steele industrial spy! I rock the building with my sleuth and brain power. The Takeover is completed by December 23. I love how my man has take down men three and four times his age. The last meeting, I ditch the glass and tight hair bun, power suits.

Lounging in the executive waiting reception, wearing a sexy dress and stocking and knee-high soft black fu ##k me boots. Sheep skin full length cowboy jacket on the arm rest. I look and feel like a sexy girlfriend to a powerful man. Watching the mean girls walk out with their boxes of personal stuff. The shame of being fired, stokes my ego. If they'd been smart and competent they'd still be employed.

The executives are staring at me, trying to figure out who I am. I am especial happy watching the former COO Thomas Lambert walk of shame, I first thought we might be relatives. But the background check clearly showed we are not. I smile at him, his mean and insulting comments about me; had me in tears at the hotel.

With the deadwood banished. Roz is quickly taken over the building and company. I smile as her PA Billy comes to tell me that the Chris is waiting in the CEO's office. Walking in to the gaudy and sexist room, I cringe at the décor. Chris is staring out the window. His hands behind his back. I command the universe pose. Walking up I hug him. "Finished?"

"Yea! They folded after the other offer died. Leaving them no option but to sell out to me. The Executives were particularly upset about the clean sweep Roz made using your information. I will never make that mistake, again of publicly talking about things with subordinates about."

"Yepa! Boy-toy. Not with PA Steele, industrial spy and narc on the prowl."

He spins and kisses me. deeply. "what now Chris?"

"Well the building location is prime, so this becomes GEH HQ. NY. After we gut the top five floors. This (waving his hand about the room) is gone, I feel like were on a sixties porn movie set. Not a high-tech company's CEO office in the 2000's. I expect my girlfriend to decorate it to our taste."

"Sorry stud. But you're at the mercy of Mia and Jose. I plan on only decorating our homes. What's on our plate now?"

"Well, my lady fair. The hotel, shower change and theater tickets to Broadways How the Grinch Stole Christmas play. A late dinner and then a day enjoying the cities Christmas Eve events tomorrow. With a getaway to the Hampton's from Christmas afternoon to New Year's Eve, back here for the ball drop and home to Seattle. You likeee smiley?"

"I likeee Chriseee. Let's get going, I need to compare the Grinch's heart to yours. I think it the same size." I tease scampering out his arms. He catches me at the elevator. We shock the staff kissing in the corner on the descent. Our car is waiting.

Walking out of the restaurant, arm in arm. We're half way to the car; went two men rush us with guns. Before the evil words leave their mouths, Chris is in attack mode. The second one reach for me, my Cold Steel Ti-Lite tactical folding knife magically appears in my hand: I drive it thru his groin then shoulder joint. My knee breaks his jaw.

I turn to help Christian. He's smirking at me holding the evil shit's gun. The former owner is out on the ground. His face looks like distorted, spilling blood and teeth from his mouth, as an eyeball hangs out of a socket. I so what to kick the shit out of him. Trying to harm my man.

The police arrive, followed by Roz. Sitting in the police station interrogation room. They tried to separate us. But we refused. I am very wary of the whole thing. Refusing to leave my man's arms. A woman from the SVU walks in and demands I leave a have a private talk. My age is an issue. I refuse.

Christmas Eve morning is breaking thru the windows as Carrick and Grace walk in. We are released, after Grace and I talk to the SVU lady. Seems my background check has some flags. She not letting go till a senior Assistant DA walks in and tell her the background check is fine. That I am member of the railroad.

The SVU ladies attitude changes immediately, to one of concern and compassion. Grace has a whispered talk, showing the newspaper story of my father's death on her phone. The NY Christmas is busted. Christian flies us to our rental in the Hamptons. While the parents take over our hotel room for the night.

Walking along the snow tinted beach, snowy sand dunes. I wander the water edge. Followed by Christian with two security guys' trailing us. I'm lost in thoughts of last night. After settling in for a romantic Christmas morning(1am). I give my man the present I've dreamed of giving him.

1am Boxer day Morning: Hampton's NY Long Island.

The fire is flicking while a light snow dust the windows. Lounging before the fire, wine, cheese, summer sausages, some fruit. We are firmly on third base. I stand and walk to the fire place. Dropping his dress shirt. I strut back to him., kneeling, straddling my man's hips. I look into his hooded grey eyes.

"It's time, Chris make me yours. Make love to me." I purr and melt into his body.

We worship at the alter of our love. The orgasms go on and on. If this is sex. I want it forever with this man. My soulmate.

I can't believe we've spent the last 48 hours in sex, after sex. Our bodies are sore in all the right ways in all the right places. Soaking in a hot bath, candles, soft music.

I review where my life is right now. I want to graduate, be happy, successful. But what do I want to do? I originally wanted to edit books, be a publisher/editor, my love of books and literature. Now I 'm unsure, I really like the stuff Chris does. The varied task, disciplines. The very interactions, I see what has Christian Grey so stoked.

I see the shadow change on the window. I hear the soft slink of a body on the floor. I see the bright eyes of my lover. Rising behind me, reflected in the snow patterned window. Smiling an idiots grin, I squeak "Wash my back?"

"Your wish is my command, O' lady of the manor." He does his best British accent.

"The lady left two days ago, it's just plain jane little old me, Anna the maid."

"In that case, move forward. Since the lady's left. I can play with my maid."

"You Cad! Cheat on the Lady of the Manor? Our you stupideo"

"Yepa, stupid, dumb, hopelessly in love with beautiful, smart, sexy Maid Anna, with sexy super model Anastasia Lady of the Manor; Since she's out and about. What is she out and about doing?"

"OH, this and that. mostly checking the sex shops for toys to keep her husband, you. at bay!"

"Toys? Sex toys? Whom shall I use them on. You two will just have to share. I think we should start training you" he whispers in my ear. Sliding a finger on my clit. Then shockingly a finger in my ass. He nibbles and licks my neck.

"play with your nipples, yes! Harder. Feel your breast. He pulls me up, sliding his head under my armpit. Latching on to my nipple, inhaling my breast. The orgasm explodes, explodes till blackness takes me.

I wake to a soft fire in the bedroom mantle, the embrace of my man. How, when did we get here. I watch the flickers and flames tease the fake log. I dream of days to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle last school day of January:

I'm walking to lunch when, Mal and Jose rush me. I'm bum rushed to Mal's car, whisked away from school. They refuse to say anything. We arrive at Grey House 1; Two of Chris new CPO are waiting. Timmons, just picks me up and carries me inside. I fear something has happened to Chris.

I arrive at his office. He is a full-blown meltdown. I see his head of PR crying on the floor. Chris current PA Cathay is hiding under her desk. Roz stomps out and yells worse than Christian. Timmons puts me down.

I walk up to Chris, he stops, chokes and then hugs me crying. I drag him to his office and slam the door shut. After a few minutes in my arms. He starts apologizing, mumbling sorry. I can't get anything out of him. I hear the door bounce off the hinges. I turn to Carrick.

He simply walks over and hugs us both. Now he's apologizing and sorry. What the frigging hell has happened. I leave the two on the couch crying. Walking out, I find Roz and Grace in ego, power fueled cat-fight. Screaming at the top of my lungs. I bring quiet and civility to the floor.

"What as happened?" I scream shaking the windows.

Roz, hugs Grace, walking up to me. "your picture from the attack in NY was reprinted on several websites and papers. This morning a lawyer showed up demanding you; had papers claiming parental rights. He also served Christian with statutory rape charges, civil and criminal."

"where his he now?" I demand

"He and his client are at the Fairmont. We haven't been able to find out the other guys name?" Roz says.

I scan the areas, I see Timmons and the new guy Taylor. "you two with me NOW!"

"Grace, stay here with men. I'm going to get to the bottom of this or be in jail. LET'S GO" I storm out followed by Jose. The four of us head to the Fairmont.

Shit do we know what room. Get your head out of fight mode girl. "Do we know what room?"

"Annie that is a stupid. I called and arrange a private conference room, secluded and secure." Jose hugs me. my BFF is thinking ahead of me, as usual. I smirk at him

XxxxxxXX

Sitting I wait for the enemy to arrive, I don't think they like being ordered. I watch as two men, like my father walk in the room. I don't know them, but Jose jumps up. "You had to be the assholes, couldn't have just walk up to the door an introduced yourselves. Had to stress everyone out."

We all stare at Jose. They stand stunned. Frozen in Jose's words. "Ok! Explain to me why your tearing my life apart, just when I started to feel safe!" I demand

The older of the pair walks around to me. sitting in Jose's seat. Looks in my eyes. "I am retired General William Howe Lambert, your cousin and godfather. That is retired Colonel Samuel Becket, Rays roommate at VMI and also your godfather. We were out of the country, working till Sam saw the newspaper picture. We were never notified of your situation. If we had been, you would not have needed the Grey's." he leans back.

"Jose?"

"Dad took us to Spain for Mom's dream trip. When the cancer was first detected. Remember we were gone for a month. Dad took me to Tunisia and we met the General. Him and Dad were friends from the Gulf. I didn't know he was your godfather or relative. I always knew you as Steele." He shrugs that I'm sorry.

"Well ok then. You two will cancel the bullshit about custody. An DAMM BETTER CANCEL THAT SHIT ABOUT MY HUSBAND!" I demand. They all look shocked. I just let the cat out of the bag.

Christmas day, after our meander on the beach. I take Chris to our room. Sitting on the bed. I unleash my worries and fears to him. Quietly we hug, then start making calls. Near midnight, in a judge's house at Baiting Hollow NY. We are married. The judge was friendly to the underground, and we spent close to two hours explaining the need for the marriage. He relented.

His neighbor was a notary whose 6-year old granddaughter was my bride's maids. The Judges forty-seven-year-old state senator son was Christian best man. His Husband walked me to my man. Fifteen minutes later we are married. Christmas day 11:59 pm.

Xxxx

Present.

"Yes! we have been married since Christmas. So! stop fuck up my life.?" I demand

The next hour is spent arguing and compromising. No one notified them of Ray and Jose Sr. deaths or the trouble my mother was causing. They are over compensating. We leave the hotel and head back to Grey House. Walking in, I see Christian has told his parents; the Grand's are here.

The conference room is heated and after a while Christian and I escape to his office. We just hold each other on the couch and wait the plan everyone is working out.

The door creaks open and white hanky is waved. "OK! Come in?" Chris says

Surprisingly its Jose and Roz. They walk in, grab chairs, a sit looking at us, like we are aliens.

"They don't look different?" Roz

"It's the love thing, they been at it so long; they always acted like old married people." Jose

"Yepa, they are surely married. You just can't fake that pussy whipped expression on Christian's face. Or the shy bookworm house Frau demeanor of Anna" Roz

"Well? What have you two elopers to say?" Roz ask while Jose photo bombs us.

Chris turning to me "Sorry but they have been practicing this since they met. The comedy duo of Bozo and Clown." I laugh. "Yea, it was a mistake to let him intern after school with her. So, Clown what the verdict?"

They both start to speak, then stop. Than start together again. till "Which one is Bozo and which one is Clown." Jose demands

"Well it interchangeable, you know, like you're both clown and Bozo. So, the verdict Jose?" I say putting them out of confusion. After several minutes of banter back and forth. Roz says simple.

"You guys are hiding till summer break. Then a re-vow thing, outing you both. The Adult wants status quo in sleeping arrangement. I argued, your married and they can't legal separate you. The godfathers are not happy about that."

"Well they weren't here, so they don't get a vote." I pout

"they are your Godfathers Anna; you can't ignore that they step up as soon as they found out. That they care about you." Jose says

"Why did I not know about them then. Why did Ray not tell me?" I realize that is the overriding issue I have with them.

"Carla hated them, made Ray's and your life hell when they visited you. So, they backed off, they lawyer you used to probate Ray's estate didn't do his job and notify them. Seems Carla blackmailed him into not sending notices. That why the funeral was so small." Roz says sadly

"Did he cheat me out of anything else?" I whisper as the tears flow.

"yes, he did, half the money went to Carla, its what funded their terror campaign." Jose, moves and sits next to us. holding my hand.

"Chris?"

"The Godfathers already took care of him, and what every money you are owed are in your trust fund account. your birth father left you close to a million dollars when you turned 21 or married. They really are sorry for the problems they caused today." Roz tells us.

"ok, then enough loathing and second guessing. Let's go meet the adults and get some dinner." I say pulling Chris up off the couch.

XXXXXX

Easter vacation:

The adults have been a pain in our ass since they discovered our marriage. Christian has been working 16-hour days for the last month. Several big deals are about to come together. With these addition to GEHG Chris is poised in the next year to become a billionaire. I support him the best I can.

As Friday classes ends. I can't wait to head home and wash the dye out of my hair, Chris is taking me to NY. I can't wait, we have bought an apartment building near Central Park. I can't wait to decorate our penthouse.

Grace and Mia packed my bags, Elliot and Mia are going with us. I think the adults want chaperones'.

Xxxx

The plane launches into the night sky of Long Island. The Siblings are in a car bound for the Apartment in the city. We are in first class bound for London. Our escape into the Bard's land is a dream of mine. I stare into the cloud shrouded window, encased in my man's arms. Contentment seeps in like sleep to waste the flight in peace and love.

I'm jolted awake by a hand under the blanket tweaks my nipple. I stare into grey passion filled eyes. he nods to the window. I stare as London town fills the pane. The Big Ben and Westminster slide along the view.

Landing we escape to the art deco hotel on the corner of Brook Street and Davies Street in Mayfair. Claridge's is beautiful, I can picture Cary Grant and Audrey Hepburn walking by me. our room is the Grand Piano Suite, why am I not surprised.

We wander down the block to Grosvenor Square, walking around the Roosevelt memorial. Sitting on the bench watching the early morning people walk by. Returning to the hotels Foyer and Reading Room restaurants for breakfast. We don't have anything till this afternoon; when we must sit in a meeting with a tech company Chris is interested in.

Sitting behind him in the meeting, I enjoy the pain and horror my man unleashes on these staid gentlemen. The sweat pours off them despite the air conditioning. I smirk at the other PA's and secretaries. They have no idea who or what I am.

I ditched the power suit, glasses and tight bun. I'm wearing a designer dress, hair braided in the Hunger game style. My fashionista Mia demanded Prada three-inch peep toe heels with this outfit. My Persian lambskin collared trench coat hangs behind me over the chair back.

The very image of hotness, according to Jose and Mia. I smirk as the old guard surrenders to Christian business brain. We will in a month have a London headquarters of GEH. Which means we will be visiting more. I want to leap on the table and snoopy dance. Tonight, is a play. Tomorrow is the start of three glorious days in an author rich history tour of England. The adults will not be able to catch up before Thursday.

Thursday evening, I watch Grace and Carrick sitting in the Fera restaurant, waiting on us. We've changed into proper clothes for the venue. I feel like Audrey on the arm of Bogart, a Sabrina fantasy. A civil argument is settled with them realizing that in Seattle I'm in school. Here I'm Mrs. Christian Grey.

They are flying out to The Hague tomorrow, Carrick is interviewing for a court case before the World Court. We breakfast with them before they leave. I promise Grace we are being safe and careful.

We leave afterwards for another business to takeover, or prospect. Walking in, we are greeted by a thirty-sometime female looking like Mia acting like Roz. She ignores Christian and latches on to me. I let her lead me arm and arm to the board room, where I proceed to bitch slap her, spank her ass, and do my best mimic of Christian Grey; hard ass brutal business man.

Christian just laughs, as we reach a deal. We have the distribution and capital, she has the tech. Gabriela Downy is a breath of fresh air. Her whole act was designed to unseat Christian; she is stunned and surprised that I took her on and beat her at her own game. We become fast friends, her future husband walks in, the shy software genuine Henry Elvis Ford. They make a perfect pair, she does hardware and business, he does software and arts.

The four of us spent the last days before we must jet back, seeing the sight, museums' and art galleries. Neither is in to the party, club scenes. We brainics and bookworms have our own version of fun and pleasure.

The plane floats thru the clouds, headed for home. I had my hair dyed blond yesterday in a fancy London salon. Tomorrow is back to school as Anna Trevelyan. I can't wait for summer to arrive and be Mrs. Grey again. tomorrow is tomorrow, right now I cuddle into my man, letting the noise of the plane lulls me into sleep. Dreams of us, in the stack of the British Library.

The hot feel of his cock in my mouth. The teeth marks on a book as he pounds me into bliss. The staggering walk of shame pass the stern librarians'. The hands under the café table. Stolen moments in the Museums and Galleries. London has been golden; business, personal, and relationship. I have a partner in crime with Henry, solid friend with Gabriela. Whose Christian second partner in crime, like Roz.

Friends are brightening our future, protecting me from the evil ones. I feel safe and happy; an accomplished for the first time in my life. Student, lover, wife, friend, goddaughter, even adopted niece of the Grey and Trevelyan clans. For the first time since before Rays death, I am me.

Xxxxxxx

Four years later:

I stand in my office in the recently completed Grey House, the headquarters of GEH, Inc... We had custom build by Elliot company. Staring out the window on the Seattle Sound. I never imaged I would be here, doing what I'm doing. I can't believe I'm twenty years old. I feel his hands on my thigh, looking down I see my son, Teddy. Smiling at me. looking over on the couch I see his sister Phoebe and Alexandra, Alex for short.

Some day's in the beginning of my pregnancy I want to hunt down a kill the idiot Technician that screwed up the batch of Depo. I just had to get a worthless shot before Easter. Later I wanted to give him an all-expense paid world cruise. My triplets are my anchor to sanity.

Sanity, the last four years have been anything but sane, especial with my three almost four-year-old children. Everyone is hoping, praying, Elliot is talking exorcism that they grow out of terrible-two and tyrannical threes. Andrea my PA enters with Maxie and Claude my nannies. I had hoped one would be enough, but no not my kids.

"Everyone is in the boardroom, Anna. Taylor has everything set." Andrea tells me with her mischievous grin.

"Alright you Munchkin's, behave or no ice cream after dinner." I admonish them walking to the door.

Walking into the Conference Room A; I see the assholes of FMT, the New York base Mergers and Acquisition sharks. They have decided to takeover GEH. We lost a tech Breakthru to them, strange how they jumped ahead of us. But I know now, what I didn't know four months ago. They've block us at every turn, ever secret move, they have been there waiting on us; Not anymore. I smile at the assholes. Taking my seat at the head of the table.

"About time, sign the papers I have a hot date with a woman who like sex, you frigid bitch." CEO James Millard of FMT barks at me. I just smile stopping Roz my COO from going over the table too kick is sorry ass. I place my phone on the table. Open my laptop. Looking at the video feed from the twentieth-floor lobby fill up with hard, mean men.

"NO! Nope, I'm not in a selling mood. I'm in a buying mood. Specifically, FMT." I smirk at the stunned executives around the table.

"you don't have the Capital to do it, bluffing just wants me to lower the price another 3 billion. So, stop fu# $# $king around and sign the papers. You Cunts' acting like your CEO, you don't have the balls." Millard screams at me.

"O'well, it's like this Millard. I'm the deputy CEO. My husband is the CEO and always will be. Your spy in our PR department is singing like a premia donna opera diva. Your company board of directors is being arrested, as our you twenty assholes. My husband taught me that information and common sense are the hallmarks of winning in this game. I once I realized you had a spy in my house. Well it was easy to find him, backtrack and turn your sins and skeletons over to the police." I laugh at them

The door opens and Taylor leads in a group of the FBI white collar and Anti-child exploitation unit into the conference room. The Assholes are quickly cuffed.

"OH's, look at that your stock price just tanked to three dollars a share. Your 150 billion company just shrunk to .9 billion. It always amazes me when taking the short position on a stock, how much obscene money one can make on the fall, plus picking assets up for little or nothing." I smirk at him.

"Anna, he is right about him having a date tonight, although I'm sure its going to Male, hot or not. We can ask during his trial." Roz chirps in, enjoying the fun of this disaster. I nearly lost my husbands dream. Walking back to the former conference room B, now my daycare center for my minions.

Walking in, cautiously; they have a habit of blitzing the door, getting loose in the office. At least they are over the naked phase. I can't remember how many times I had to grin and bare it with staff and visitors' at there antics, naked and other. Flash of the watercolor paint bombs and Mr. Tashiro from Sony. He was a good sport about it; seem he has four grandchildren just out of the terrible-twos.

But today my children are quietly playing on the activity carpet. I kneel playing with Alex and her word block house. A little later, Taylor signals me its time to head home. The drive home is usually quiet, the dread of going home and seeing him.


	4. Chapter 4 Sea Meadow house

Accidental dreams 04

Sea Meadow house:

The house on the Sound, Our home. Driving down the driveway always sparks the guilt and pain of that day four years ago. Why the hell did I get Christian Helicopter Pilot introduction lessons. I can remember clearly his face coming into land. The smile was miles wide and so him.

The horror of the small Cessna driving down on them, a newly rich millionaire drunk flying, ran into their rotors about fifty feet off the ground. Watching the chopper crash down, seeing my husband's body in the wreckage. If the asshole Cessna pilot wasn't dead, I kill him, it probably good they cremated the remain, I was tempted if they buried him to dig him up and shoot me dead again. Chris and instructor survived. The poor instructor pilot is cripple from the chest down.

Christian had massive damage, broken bones and internal injuries. The worst was the concussion, his brain swelled. The doctors tell me he suffered no brain damage, but they won't know for sure till he's wakes up. Then the surprise Dr. Green laid on me. A quick pee, I'm pregnant; about a month along. Then a month later the ultra sound shows three blips. I had to step up and save the company, my marriage, and my husband.

The fights I had with Grace and Carrick, over bring my husband home to my house. Arriving home, we all rush up to the master bedroom. Every time we return to Sea meadows, we rush upstairs to our bedroom, hopefully for a miracle. There in his sumo size hospital bed lay my world, my husband, father to our kids. I hope every time I walk in that he will be awake. But he's not, my heart crashes.

The nannies hustle the kids to their game room. While I crawl up and lay with my man. It's been one of those days. I feel his warmth. Drifting to sleep, dreaming of us and the kids playing in the wildflower meadow behind the garage.

Xxxxxxxx

I wake to my kids crawling on us. Cuddling up to their father. I smile at them not opening my eyes. Feeling Chris pull me tight to him. Shocked, looking up into beautiful open, alert, grey eyes. Phoebe is feeding him ice chips. While his other arm has her and Teddy. Alex in kneeling behind my back stroking his arm.

"Hi!" is all I can speak. Tear flood from me. Alex gets mad. "Alex? These are happy tears! Your father is awake." She doesn't seem to want to understand, that Grey stubbornness. "Lighten up Alex." Teddy admonish her.

I find the call button and push it. Cindy and George, Christian nurses rush in, followed by Gail and the Nannies. Seeing Christian awake, puts them on over drive. Cell phone sprout from their hands. Gail walks over.

My housekeeper slash adopted mother, Gail, strokes my hair. Smiling at me. I hated my mother for a long time. Measuring everyone against her. Till Gail showed me love and devotion was better. I would have never survived everything without her wisdom and love.

She should have been my mother, married to Ray. I know Taylor, my head of security, is warming her bed. I've started to see him as second father, someone Ray would have been proud to help me thru life. My god fathers think the world of him.

"Kids, get washed for dinner, I need some alone time with your father" I squeak

The Nannies herd them out not before Teddy yells "They want to get their freak on! That what uncle Elliot said would happen when Dad wakes up." passing thru the door.

Looking into the grey eyes filled with love. "What? How?" whispers thru his dry throat. Kissing him, being kissed back is heaven after four years. "the Depo shot was defective, they recalled the whole batch. We had triplets. The one feeding you was our oldest daughter Phoebe Grace Trevelyan-Grey. The boy is our youngest child Theodore Raymond Trevelyan-Grey. The girl behind me was Alexandra Anastasia Trevelyan-Grey, Alex for short, our middle child and future CEO replacement. I'm your wife if you remember."

Whispered words seep out of his mouth, feeling the warm breath on my lips. "wife, can't be? She is much older, more warts and wrinkles" smirks Christian. I lean in and bite his lip. We kiss all tongue and passion. A loud bang on the door, signal entry. "Latter your catheter." Leaning back cradled in his arms. "Enter!"

Christian's doctor Bob and his mother enter the room, I'm surprised. "Excellent your awake Mr. Grey. Anna. Your mother and I were at tea discussing the upcoming residents' rotation" that explains her presence, we have not gotten back to normal relationship since I moved Christian here.

I leave, taking Grace with me: seated on window seat in the hallway alcove. We don't talk just wait for the doctor to tell us. He doesn't take long. "Christian seems fine, all motor and sensation test are perfect. mind is good. I have the nurses getting him cleaned up and dressed. I think it's best to wait downstairs in the great room. Call me if something happens." He says walking down stairs.

"Grace, please wait down stair with the children." I command and walk into my room, locking the door.

The nurses have him on the bedpan, giving him a sponge bath. I grab some cloths and go into the bath room. Shower and change into comfortable cloths. I walk out to Christian gripping about the wheelchair kilt.

"It covers my ankles, it's a dress!" He barks despite his sore throat voice.

"Chris, stop. Its designed to cover you and allow easy of access in the bathroom. Now here's your shirt." I bark back.

Dressed; we head down the hall to the elevator. I had one capable of fitting a gurney and staff installed during the remodel. It makes furniture moves to the second and third floors easier as well.

Wheeling my man into the great room, I see the family has arrived minus Mia. She's still in Paris, but I suspect the first flight home is just hours away. With Georges help, we transfer Chris to the couch. Immediately the kids climb up on him. His throat is still soar from disuse. Phoebe sits on the arm of the couch feed him juice thru a straw, Chris left arm behind her, steadying her. Teddy is wrapped under his right arm.

Alex sits on my lap, glaring at him. I jostle her, surging my shoulder. "Don't make Mommy sad again daddy." She snaps cuddling into me. Grace and Carrick are shocked. Elliot laughs walking over hugging him. "Better behave Christian, she plans on ousting you from CEO before she graduates from middle school."

I move to let his parents have some time with him. Herding the kids to dinner, I know Gail will bring out a tray of doctor approved food for Christian to eat. I head back in sitting with Grace on the Love seat as the guys huddle. I didn't see Teddy sneak back in, but he's in the male only huddle, Giggling.

The others go to eat in the dining room, as Gail wheels a serving cart in with our dinner. I cuddle into his arms, helping him eat. Watching the sunset disappear thru the far coast line of the Sound.

Xxxxxxx

A week later:

Christian is walking, the intensive physical therapy while in the coma is paying off now. The motorized bicycle and arm cycle kept him flexible and toned. He loved the video of him on the device while the kids rode their stationary bikes with him. Or the video of us cuddled in his bed watching Christmas morning peak thru the skylight. we have so many video moments with him.

Today, we walk into Grey house. The kids are stoked to get here and show Daddy all the cool thing we did while he slept. Entering on my arm, to steady him. We ride the elevator to our floor. The kids do their monkeys in a cage dance. Hanging on the handrails, making us laugh.

Walking out into the foyer, I introduce the new people. Roz bear hugs him, kissing his forehead. She did the same thing last week, when her and her wife, my former high school friend Gwen; Arrived with the Grand's. we partied and talked long into the night. Then I took my man to our bed, I already ordered and larger California King to replace my queen size should be here tomorrow.

Waking to his breath tickling my face; he's was worried about his lack of erection. I tease him, reminding him the doctor said it would be a couple of days before his body could perform. I don't feel cheated at all just laying in his arms sucking the filling from his teeth.

Loud bangs and screams filter from the hallway; as our kids discover the first locked parent's bedroom door in their lives. They don't like it one bit. Making sure we are decent, I get up and unlock the door, which nearly breaks my nose as our trying three-year-olds explode into the room and surge over the bed to tackle Chris.  
"hey what about me?" as I step to the foot of the bed. Wrong demand as they surge to me, nearly knocking me to the floor. I mange to keep them on the bed. Snaking thru them to Chris arms. We all cuddle up together.

"Well this is great, but I want food. Kids go get cleaned upped and at the table. Gail has breakfast waiting. Scoot!" Chris tease. They head out "Told you they want to get their freak on!" Phoebe now says

"STOP listening to your Uncle Elliot. we are not getting our FREAK ON!" I scream after them.

"not yet, but soon, very soon, Mrs. Grey." Chris rubs my girls under my night shirt. I roll away from him before we never get out of this bed. Walking around I help him to the bathroom and the toilet. With everything happening in the master bedroom, I had two toilets in closet installed. After we do are business, I help him into the shower seat.

Hour later:

I wheel Chris into the dining room. We eat as the kids are doing cards for daddy in the playroom. Afterwards he plays with the kids while I do paperwork. The day is just us; The kids are bonding with him, even our mutate Alex.

She is so the best and worst of me and Chris. Her stubbornness and fight at the drop of dime attitude middle child is muscle and protector of the three; From her long copper locks and blue eyes, to her tomboyish fashion. She is pushing to follow Chris.

Teddy, my youngest and biggest of the babies, has copper hair, blue eyes introvert with a devilish streak of adventure, but is my clone, quiet, caring, already in love with books and knowledge. They family tease us that Teddy kicked his sisters out first, just so he could have me to himself for three minutes more.

Phoebe, my eldest and the smallest of the three at birth is our brown hair grey eyes extrovert, drama queen, and mastermind of the mischief they do so frigging well. But also, the caring, comforting one of the group, I suspect she will follow Grace into Medicine.

I smile at the fun they are having while I toil thru report and emails. But a billion-dollar company doesn't idle or work on autopilot. I can't wait for Chris to take back the reins of CEO. Tomorrow Chris starts rehab to recover from four years of coma. Hopeful next week, he will be back to work with me.

xxxxxxxx

As Chris works up to full time CEO, we share his office. I love the lock the door sex breaks we take. His manhood problems are gone, he's just mad his stamina is taking longer to return. I don't care, he sex's me to multiple orgasm with just his fingers and mouth. Don't get me started on the whispered words that shutter my body, leaving me on the edge of orgasm, till a touch or lick break the dam.

Having clean up from our pound Anna against the window. We sit on the couch, waiting tea and coffee. I check my tablet with the spy cameras in the day care center next door. The three prisoners are happily playing some word game Maxie introduced to them. Making words and saying them, who can use the most letter blocks.

Cuddling into my mans arm. We have thirty minutes till our next conference, the Taiwan shipyard takeover. Today marks the end of the first month back to work for my husband. Soon I can shift to Grey Publishing; The current head Roche, is holding me a spot as an editor. I still am not sure I want to move six floors down. But Chris needs to reclaim the respect and admiration of the staff.

Later the ride home is joyous, it's Friday and we have the whole weekend to play with the kids and each other. I smirk at Chris arguing with Alex why she can't skip school and intern under Daddy. Teddy leans over asking about a word in a book. Has I help him, Phoebe jumps into the fray demanding Alex go to pre-school with her, how can she keep the other boys away from her boyfriends(shes has just four) without her bodyguard. Chris is gulping air like a beached fish. His daughter with boys like he was or Elliot. I giggle at the irony.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas week:

We have ditched the family in favor of a quiet Christmas in Aspen at our house on the hill. We spend the days leading up to Christmas, playing in the snow, sledding, and just goofing off. With the kids ensconced with their nannies on a Disney cartoon marathon. We sneak out to the slopes to ski. The first time since my father and me last ski trip. Ray taught me to ski, love the outdoors and even hold my nose while hooking a worm up. I feel him in the mountains as we lazily meander down the intermediate slopes. I look forward to a hot chocolate, warm cuddle and at least an hour childless in the lodge room we rented. Tomorrow is the manic, panic of Christmas Eve.

"Watch out, Duck!" screams Taylor behind us. I dive face first into the snow. Pain shoots thru my hip. Rolling over I see Christian beating two snowboarders and Taylor and Ryan with three more. Breaking out of my ski's, I charge one of the assholes attacking my husband.

I feel it, turning looking at another snowboarder bearing down on me, shit he has a chain in his hand. I just react on instinct and training. The Tanto folder flicks open, I dive into the attack; throwing off his aim with the chain. We crash, I lay stunned in the snow covered in blood. Looking downhill, fuzzy. I see a body and bloody trail below. I look about for my knife, I can't find it.

Christian holds me, as the ski patrol sleds me down the mountain. I have a broken collarbone and maybe some ribs. The Snowboarders are Eco-terrorist, anarchist college drop outs. I never get it, we are the Greenest takeover and merger company on the planet, hell last year we gave almost a billion dollars in the aid to needy people around the world. Maybe if we publicized it these assholes would back off.

Waiting for x-rays the police are interrogating us, I left my knife in chain boy's manhood, my collar bone broke his lower leg. Boo-hoo, Chris gets five stiches behind his ear, from one of the assholes rings. Taylor is bruised, but ok. Ryan is nursing a broken arm, well in truth, the Nurses are nursing Ryan's third leg, by the sounds of it.

Total is six dropout assholes in the hospital; We four going back to the house, well three. Ryan is going home with two nurses, to help the hero's recovery. I wonder if the cast will survive the roommates'. Can't wait to find out.

After the Hospital finally release me. I'm in a collarbone brace thing ma jig. With a dinner plate size bruise on my hip from a errand snowboard. Chris smirks its kinky how it corrects my posture and sticks my girls out. Till the doctor limits our sex to slow, steady and non-rough, in a week. I whisper my poor depressed husband, that my mouth is ready, willing and able to relive him of his tension at any time.

Watching Chris turn beet red, is worth the pain of a good belly laugh. The kids are waiting when we arrive. Phoebe is all "you need this mom or that mommy" playing Nurse. Teddy is all comforting "let me read you a book".

Alex, well Chris had to chase her down the driveway, she was bent on going to the county jail and kicking the assholes balls for hurting her mother. I smirk as he tries to control her rage and need to protect us, her parents. finally, she crawls into my arms, whispering sorries. I kiss her head. My Warrior princess.

Gail wanders in, I demanded Taylor and her join us. It's day before Christmas eve, I want my friends with me. Mal, Jose, Mia are in Paris. The Grand's are in the not-freezing Virgin Islands. The Grey's are in Germany, extending the medical conference Grace attended to a Christmas vacation in Marburg. A little bird whispered that She was going to convince grandpa stud muffin to adopt or foster some more kids.

Watching the snow turn heavy, the fire roaring, the children singing and playing. We adults mellow the warmth of Christmas spirit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New Year Eve day. Paris:

Mal is deep kissing Jose on the sofa. Pose, my cooking school partner is sandwiched between two hunky supermodels. Pricilla is running the bar, I she her shake, I know her boyfriend this week, is under her, tongue deep. The forty-people floating thru my new Years Eve bash, are mostly from school or club friends. Tabor and Morris are Anna's and Christian Men in Black; keeping the party calm, uncrowded and relatively safe. It's their Apartment off the main drag of Marais neighborhood.

I wander feeling lost and alone in the crowd. I step out on the roof patio to catch some air. It to cold for most of the crowd, even with the propane heaters. I watch the lighted sky line to the Eiffel, that where the ball will drop. I romantically wish I had someone to share this with, make love with.

"OUCH! What the Fu_" I scream. As hand shove me against the railing. I'm stunned by a fist to my head, dazed I hear my dress rip. Hands violate me, ripping my thong off. I start to struggle, Ouch and other fist to back on my head. "Tell your brother this is payback for ruining my family" he screams in my ear. I try to fight but he's to strong, too violent.

I look about me, nearly naked sitting on my ass, against the roof's brick parapet. A tall heavy asshole is being dragged away by Tabor. I look up into Green eyes alight with lust, violence, it wets me and scares me. He squats and picks me up; carrying me to my room. The only locked room in the apartment tonight. Stripping the tore rags off me, he pushes me into the shower. I turn to lust at his hot body, blonde locks and those piercing green gems in his head.

I start to cry. "Fuc ##$K it" a deep baritone says. Looking up, my hero, naked enters the shower and takes me in his arms. Later in bed, I gift Luke my most priced gift. We make love and animalistic lust till Jose bangs on the door proclaiming Lunch is served.

"Luke, what do you do?" I ask afraid of what he will say in the harsh light of morning.

"I'm screwed. I'm suppose to take over head of security for you three here in Europe. Taylor's going to kill me, for falling in love with you, bedding you. I doubt Elliot or Mr. Grey will like a nobody dating their sister."

"Well, screw them. What do you want to do about this, us?"

He looks at me like I just had an alien explode thru my chest. I shutter he will leave me, he can't? I feel things I've never felt, given him my virginity. My heart is breaking.

"I don't know, maybe boyfriend/girlfriend. If you like. I mean no pressure or anything. I just don't want you feeling trapped or pity me?" Luke says near a whisper. I perk up, he's as scared as I am. I touch his face and the doubts, family disappear. "I would like to be your Girlfriend! I'm old enough to make my own way. If you want me that is?"

"Mia Grey. I like very much to be your boyfriend, only boyfriend. One day you'll be Mrs. Luke Sawyer! No pressure or anything." He smirks kissing me. the door rattle as last call for lunch is bellowed by Mal and Jose. Great the two horn-dogs are ruining the moment.

"let's get dresses, I'm hungry, I bet you've worked up an appetite; how I can't guess!" he says scrambling away from furious me. I chase him as he gathers his cloths. God! my man has a fine ass, can't wait to spank it for his teasing of me. After some make up sex, we head out into the spotless apartment. Mal and Jose, Tabor and Morris and Mrs. Beaufort the housekeeper are waiting at the dining room table.

"Everyone listens up, listen up good! This is Luke, new head of security and my boyfriend. Ratting us out to the adults or Anna and Christian is getting someone balls removed. Am I clear!" I see every head nod except Tabor. I glare at him.

"Mia chill sit and eat. Rus step out side for a second?" Luke says. They leave and Mal and Jose are all over me for the dirty deeds. I evade as best I can. Till Luke and Tabor return, sitting. He kisses me, whispering it taken care of.

Lounging in the sunny salon, Morris explains my attacker was the druggie son of one of Anna's takeover in Atlanta two years ago. His parents just divorced cutting off his money fueled drug and party tour of Europe. The police are arraigning him in his hospital bed, seems he escape Tabor, falling down several flights of stairs. Good ridden!

Later that evening I talk to Anna, she not happy I fell for my new security chief, but knows he a stand-up level-headed guy, perfect for me. we girl talk, happy she will support us. Luke comes in very pale and a little shaky "what?"

"Just got off the phone with Taylor and Mr. Grey: I'm on probation as your boyfriend and CPO till they are convinced that I can do both." He cuddles into my arms.

"I told them if it's a choice between job and you. I will choose you. I don't have much money, or skill beyond security. But I'm not looking for a sugar-mommy or trust fund kid to leech off of."

"Well bad news, my trust fund is going to fund my café when we get home to Seattle. I'm not rich enough to sugar mommy you, although having a boy-toy sex slave does have it merit. You'll find in this family we work at real jobs. Otherwise the Grand's and my Parents would kill us. Christian only got a pass because he was in a coma." I smirk, taking the rain of kisses that the conversation is over, the kinky fuckery: Elliot screams at Chris and Anna in the beginning. of their marriage.

Later we walk the night streets to the bakery, getting fresh warm croissants; lounging on a empty road side bench. Watching the sole traffic meander by with the early morning joggers and walks of shame. Later we aimlessly meander back to the apartment and bed. This semester in cooking school is looking up. very up. As my lips smack, licking the drool at my favorite thing at eye level. So, juice and good, I lick then ravage my man.


	5. Chapter 5 Crazy ladies in aisle three

Accidental dreams 05:

The crazy ladies in aisle three

With Chris back in the CEO chair, I transition to Grey Publishing. I start as a Review Editor under Elizabeth Morgan and Jack Hyde. The two different personalities are telling. Sexist, narcissistic Jack to BFF cheerleader Liz. They are both lazy, ass kissing and very talented as editors.

I find myself missing the grind of CEO. Chris is working good with Andrea and Roz. The management team I created is meshing well with my mercurial husband. The kids are strangely divided. Teddy strays with me, while Alex stays with Chris. Phoebe bounces back and forth between us both.

The world is slowly resolving as month three since Chris woke up. We arrive together, share lunch with the kids and then head home separately, I usually have to pry Alex from Christian office. But they must hold a set schedule. Next year they start kindergarten, with preschool over the summer. We can't wait or worry that this will come to pass.

I watch the birds float outside my window. Hannah my PA is a bright, city girl from Denver. We mesh and enjoy afternoon tea. Discussing the focus of the books under review and the direction the publishing is taking. I worry that Roche is just floating till retirement. I see the inner workings of the company. The top-heavy perks, salary raises and bonus are all against GEH policy.

Also, the large number of PA Jack and Liz have gone thru. Almost all left the Publishing field. I asked Taylor to review and dig into the issue. I had Barney, my IT guru, to install security cameras in my spaces. I feel someone has been in my office going thru my things.

My phone rings. "Hello?"

"Anna, get up here ASAP, Grey's having a meltdown with the WSU interview." Andrea screams over my husband's rage.

"Hannah watch Teddy, I rush to the elevator, getting to the CEO floor I watch a Blonde bombshell student, retreating. Begging forgiveness, she is in tears. "Christian!" I demand. He sputters, tearing his hair, turns and retreat back into his office. I see Alex on the couch crying.

"Alright Miss! What did you do?" She tries to get around me, I block her. Andrea and I heard her into meeting room. Forcing her to sit down. "What did you do"

Miss Kavanagh is trying to regain her composure. I lean in nearly nose to nose, "What did you do?"

She looks everywhere but in my eyes. Shit! She searching her mind for a lie that will spring her from this. Doesn't she realize that we have a tape of the whole thing. "You do know? Security tapes all press interviews." She screams a bolt for the door. Running into Elliot. he catches the falling girl. I grab her hair, yanking her back. Andrea pinches a nerve in my arm to release her. Elliot drags her out. Andrea holds me.

By the time I get into receptions they are gone, stomping in a temper tantrum. I march into Chris office, he is smiling at me. "Saw it on the monitor (pointing behind me on the wall) you are hot when your CEO mad." I laugh and crawl into his lap.

"What did she do?"

"She asked if you're my beard, since you were Mal in high School, and who was your lover to have the kids." I get all out of control raging mad, but he holds me tight in his arms. It nearly time to go home, before the blood disappears from my eyes. The children are very upset, Alex is thumping mad at her car seat. Teddy is trying to lighten the mood with fart joke Elliot has taught him.

Arriving home, I see Elliot truck in the drive. I hope he's ready to pay for teaching my kids these improper things. I'm not in the mood for Clown Grey tonight.

Walking in I see Elliot and they bitch Kavanagh. Chris grabs me, yelling for the kids and nannies to head upstairs. Dragging him into my living room, "What is she doing here!"

"Anna, stop, calm down, she is not the enemy. Let her explain." Elliot begs me.

"Alright 30 second." Chris commands.

"One of my co-workers hacked my notes and changed the question. Your IT guy Fred confirmed it ten minutes ago. I am so sorry. I didn't know who or why those questions popped up. As soon as I said them out loud, I was frightened and ashamed. Please forgive me." Kavanagh begs us. I see her eyes never leave mine, she is speaking the true.

"Ok. What now?" I ask.

"Her dad fired her. Accused her of lying against the roommate, senior news editor and the COO. Told her she's out of the business and family. This was the last straw, according to him. She is scheduled to be Valedictorian next week at WSU. Her neighbor called on the drive over here. Her stuff was dumped in the dumpster behind her apartment; Before the interview took place." Elliot explains.

"Its confirmed Anna and Christian." Taylor says behind us, I relax as Christian loosens his hold on me.

"Do you have a place to stay Miss Kavanagh?" I ask, she looks very guilty and shamed.

"Kate staying with me, at my place." Elliot says. Kate is blinking very fast at the news, turning very red.

"I am?" she sputters

Elliot sits next to her and pulls her hands into his. "yes, you are."

"Well, stay for dinner. its fish and chips night. Chris I'm getting a shower then I'll be down." I head upstairs finding my kids and nannies on the top step. Eavesdropping on us. "homework, clean up dinner. MOVE!" I startle them into motion.

Relaxing under the multiheaded shower sprays, letting today fade away. I feel my man's hands grabbing my hips. Kissing my neck and back. Letting my sex god cure my woes. Later at dinner, I start to have a good feeling that Kate a I will be friends if not sisters-in-law. As Elliot is clearly head over heels in love and she with him. The Man whore of Seattle is bagged by a Coed from Vancouver WSU.

The kids fall in line, after Alex warns Kate to not make her mother sad again or else. I laugh at my serious young daughter face and shirt covered in chocolate cake crumbs and icing. Teddy seconds the words then ask "Uncle Lliot are you and Katie getting your freak on now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later:

Kate begins her first week at Grey Publishing, as my social secretary and friend. Her mother brokered a deal to get her back in the family, but couldn't get her father to take her back into the business. Seems Daddy hire her former roommate Lea Williams, a budding artist; With a BA is commercial drafting. Kate and her mother suspect Daddy and Lea are more than friends.

The senior Kavanaghs don't exactly have a tight or closed marriage. Since Kates mother is sleeping with several of her designers' friends. If Chris even thinks I would accept shit like that, he deserves to have his balls nailed to the wall.

Even Man-whore Elliot and slutty Kate are demanding monogamy is their relationship. She is proving to be a very good, friend, sister-in-law and snoop. My personal company spy: wait that me, she's came after me, that makes her my side-kick industrial super spy. She smirks when I explain it to her.

Start of Kates second week, first thing Monday morning. I reformed Grey publishing, Roche is retired and gone. Max Pelletier is now COO, and he is bringing the company under GEH guidelines and practices. Several Editors quit within days, I made sure no golden parachutes or other bullshit. You do your job or you find somewhere else to slack.

Jack outwards is unchanged, but he digs in and works harder to hold his job. Liz is publicly supportive but Kate hears words leading us to believe she's stabbing me in the back. I watch both very carefully, paying attention to each's words and deeds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later:

Walking up stairs to lunch, I'm confronted by three of Taylors CPO. They escort me out of the stairwell into an elevator, to the garage; And into a SUV. Whisked to the Boeing Field, I'm airborne for where no one can tell me. all my electronics are dead. If Sawyer wasn't on the plane, I would be freaking out.

We land in a small airport outside of Ely Nevada. Meeting a rental jet, with Chris and the kids, Gail, Taylor, Taylors daughter Sophie and Mia. We are airborne in fifteen minutes, landing in Hawaii's Lanai island. We head to Our friends Larry Ellison's private beach house on the western shore of the island. Only Welch and Roz know where we have disappeared to.

On the plane, Christian explains my mother has disappeared from Florida with husband number five. A loser psychopath named Henry Mildes. Welch and Taylor suspect he may be the trigger man against my father.

Seem my mother alibis was good, she was in Georgia. She was publicly seen in Savannah at a hotel bar. Video showed her using two cell phones. Her personal one and a burner. She is seen outside on the river walk tossing something into the river. Less than thirty minutes after my father was killed. Morton's alibi also checked out.

Seems Mildes was busted on an armed robber in Edmonton two days after the killings. Since I disappeared thirty days after Ray's death. With my suspicions on her and #3: they couldn't get out here till forty days after the killings. I suspect Mildes was suppose to grab me, control me till they could get out and claim me and the insurance and house(sell) money.

Till they surface, we are hiding in paradise. Long days sunning, swimming and nature hikes; fill the days. As two overheating couples fill the night. Lucky the kids are over joyed to be in the separates main house and we hold cottage north and Mia and Sawyer cottage south. "Kids, we love you but if you expect brothers and sisters. We have to practice really hard." I try to explain the noises.

"Ok, mommy. We understand." They walk away muttering, something they started to do. I hear words like parents, and freaking. And I want a brother, so you too stop picking on me. I shake my head, where did we get these kids. I blame Christian sperm. He points out my bookworm eggs.

Argument turns into sex, make up sex. Fight sex, so we can have make up sex. If I don't get pregnant here, I don't think I ever can. We are sneaking away every hour to get are freak on, make out or just conspire against Mia and Luke. Seems the kids caught them polar tanning down the beach and joined them. I thought the naked phase was over. Till the love-sick twosome started it again.

My shock when they walked in for cookies and an afternoon nap buck naked and complaining about tan lines. I almost fired the nannies, because they joined the nudist. OMG! I'm am killing everyone on this island to avoid the shame of seeing them tomorrow. Taylor is right with me, as Sophie walks in nude.

I don't know how I can walk around beet red over the nudist. Even Chris is begging me to join the hippies, since he converted. Which lasted ten minutes, till I threaten to become a nun. After a few days I have to go nude with just the girls which now included Gail: to explain how its ok, don't be ashamed of your body; but cloths are better. I seemed to convert them after a day of nudism.

Seemed Christian couldn't stop his reaction to my nude body nor Taylor to Gail's. I could hide a little of the wetness. They both started wearing board short bathing trunks. Once Christian started wearing cloth, the kids quickly followed. Mia and Luke and the other adult nudist are banded below the far south jetty as the only clothing optional area. Which the kids are forbidden to pass.

The one thing the kids have not rebelled against is the hard boundaries. I could overlook them rampaging in GEH build, but never step outside without a nannies and CPO. The one time they did I was in tears for hours. Three CPO, two nannies and four lobby guards stopped being employed by me within minutes of the failure. Taylor was beside himself over the failure, a simple ice cream vendor cart lured them outside. Could have been a trap, a kidnapping, anything. They were very sorry and worried over my break down. Visions of my mother waiting out there haunted me for weeks.

Elliot and Kate are in Paris working on a Green building technology; we are going to fund. The parents are in Australia on a medical mission, slash vacation. Mal and Jose are working at GEH in New York, Jose as an engineer and Mal in Accounting. A knee injury his first pro season ended his career. Roz and Gwen are holed up in Seattle. Theses two are the bait, they both volunteered.

Xxxxxx

New York: Union Square: day thirty-one of siege.

I spy the love birds working in their loft across the street. Looking at the monitors of the camera I have in place. Watching for other watching the love birds. I really wish they would close their shades during sex. I don't think any spot in that apartment is unused. Maybe the top of the eight-foot bookshelf, maybe I hope.

The other two hunters are sleeping. The six of us take four-hour shift. Three watchers, birddogs and three hunters. We are staking out the only available targets for the crazies. Scanning the sidewalks and empty apartments. I spot a guy trying to not looks suspicious on the roof of our building using an unmounted rifle scope.

Running to the bedroom. "UP! we have a target upstairs on the roof. Spotting with a sniper scope" The birddogs start doing their computer mojo, while we hunters arm up and head to the elevator and both stairwells. Surging up the three flights we converge on the roof. Moving towards the target we spot him assembling his rifle. Stupid shit. I switch to a traq gun, we want him alive.

He raises up, squirming into a shoot position. I take the chance and fire. The dart floats in the wind, strike high between the shoulder blades. He nearly falls over the edge, before me haul him back. The dart pierced his spine, clear liquid bleeds from the wound, before blood appears. Good! He will never shoot anyone else.

The FBI hauls him away babbling about Anna, Ray's daughter. About how Ray begged for her life. Wallace breaks, striding before we can stop him. Driving his k-bar into Mildes groin. The blood spurts out. the EMT save his sorry life. I grab his severed junk and throw it into a sewer. No Bobbitt miracle for his sorry ass.

The FBI want to charge us, but me will be in Iraq Tomorrow. A new team will be watching for the bitch. We all remember Ray Steele our EXO in Delta. Little Annie, sweet Annie. The FBI let us go, the Welch and Quantico match Mildes to two border patrol murders in Texas.

Jose-pov

Watching the ruckus on the roof, we breath easier. The apartment was custom build for Anna and Christian love nest away from their penthouse on central park and the kids, including bullet resistance windows and walls. Now if Carla would just raise her head. I so want to kill her; dark vision haunts me as Mal holds me.

The pain and misery of my mothers last years, the cancer, alone, with just me. The terror and unknown stress of his war days haunted her, with the reality that a simple fishing trip with his buddy killed him. Took her soulmate when she needed him most. The pain of Anna disappearance, losing my adopted big sister, her pseudo daughter. just when the sparkle was back in her eyes, after Morton.

We can't take the closing in walls of the apartment. We head over to the village for dinner. Walking over we float thru Nieman Marcus store. Mal is hoping the fashion will improve my mood. I see several good outfits for us and Anna, mia and Kate. My three dressing trees, smirking at the image of pouting Mia. I dress her better than she does herself.

Looking over a winter formal, I hear a pig scream. Turning I see two older women fighting in the aisle. Walking towards them I see our shadows drawing guns, rubber necking around, looking for the threat. I don't see it just a couple of crazy ladies in the aisle.

Till Mal tackles me, "BANG, BANG_BANG!"

Rising up we see one of the crazies with a gun in her hand and blood rushing from hole in her head. Walking up I see the tattoo on her wrist. Mal and Two CPO haul me off kicking the dead corpse of Carla Wilkes, Lambert, Steele, Morton, Adams, and Mildes. The bitch is dead, my father is avenged, my mother at peace. Justice has been done. I shake as the reality and tension leave my adrenaline depleted body. Looking from a makeup chair across the store. The other women walk up, she's older, seem familiar. I can't place her. She laughs at us.

"Jose, Jose, little Jose. Did you think your fairy godmother would forget about you? sorry it took this long to find you again. I just retired from the Army last year." My father's CID friend from Ft. Bragg. She helped hide me with the Cazadors'. The woman who encouraged me to be who I am, and help my father accept my being gay. The woman my mother called her sister. I hug her tight, feeling the love and pain. The nightmare is final over for me. I hope for Anna as well.


	6. Chapter 6 Christian's nightmare:

Accidental dream 06

Christian's nightmare:

After Carla death; we return to Seattle, the carefree days of Hawaii are gone. replaced with work and preschool. I wig out pretty bad over my kids heading into preschool. Post-par-tum hits me for several weeks. Without Gail, I would have failed miserable as a mother. They would have never left the house.

At least I had a good excuse, Christian meltdown happened the moment they came home. Taylor photo bombed him as my eldest declared she wanted her six boyfriends over for a play date. Oh, and by the way Teddy's girlfriend and Alex boyfriend should come over as well. The look on his face was pure terror that his kids were already dating.

I emailed it out to the family: a had it added to the company newsletter. Christian is human despite, the company grapevine to the rumors he's a cyborg or Borg. I wonder who started that rumor, I'm betting the Star ship GreysWorld Captain Barney, IT guru.

I have to be the bad guy and demand Phoebe chose one boyfriend. She pouts for a week, then chooses a boy not even one of the six. Alex is rotating boyfriends every week. Teddy's girl dumps him for another boy.

The angst of relationships, Christian catches Phoebe on first base, so we have to give the kids the first sex talk. I'm tired, beet red, and very shocked as my daughter Alex explains the birds and bees to me. Elliot is a dead man.

The summer progressed nicely, I moved back into Chris office as deputy CEO. Still keeping my hand in editing for Grey publishing. But the kids are happy we are together in the office. Roz opens a daycare center in the sixteen-floor lounge. Our kids are branching out making friends.

As the kids head to Kindergarten, Dr. Green informs me I didn't have the flu; I am four-month pregnant. Chris stuck in traffic misses the first ultrasound. Gail, Grace, Dr. Green try to calm me. its not working.

I see the cause of my fury, smiling down the hall at me. He finally realizes my face. He bolts for the car. I chase him down. Catching him at the SUV. He begs forgiveness, he doesn't know why yet.

"I'm having you fix Grey! No doubt about it! even if I have to do it myself! Where is my Fairbairn?" I yell. He does the only option left to him. Kissing me. I can't stand up to his lips on me, the fury disappears into lust; I really hate these hormones.

After I'm horny, in public, needing some relieve. "what did I do now?"

"YOUR SUPER SPERM HAS GOT ME KNOCKED UP WITH TWINS!" I scream as everyone including a couple of press-whores hear me. Christian lifts me into the car, and away Taylor and Gail drive us home. The private screen up before we exist the parking lot. He makes me roar so loud the couple in the car next to us at a stop light are frozen in shock. But I don't care, I need my super sexologist husband to work his magic on me. Again, and again.

Xxxxx

Thanksgiving week:

Sunday before Thanksgiving is family dinner at Grey Manor. The first I will see Elliot since the disastrous Halloween incident. What was Chris thinking taking our kids treat or treating with Elliot and Kate. Chris spent the next week on the couch. Worse they did the Kids at the Mall treat or treating. I can still see the tabloid and real press headlines with Elliot in his Conan the barbarian outfit, OMG Elliot it's a kid event, and you show up in a fur speedo. Just as bad Kate's Princess Jehnna outfit from the climatic scene is not PG or even close.

Didn't matter the kids where in superhero costumes or Christian's Dr. Strange. They're just lucky my Braxton-Hicks was acting up that night. Must breath, calm my nerves. Get thru tonight, then Thursday at my house. Then peace and quiet till Christmas.

I check with Gail, since I'm twice the size I was with the triplets. These two are huge, I can't wait to get Christian fixed, I think one more birth, then we are done populating the Grey clan. I sit and watch the kids and Christian fishing from the pier.

Memories of my youth, before three, before the pain. Just me and Ray sitting on the boat, floating and drifting with the wind. Fishing, with me reading and him staring at me. Dad was never much of a talker, when he did talk it was deep and meaningful. Emotion could erupt and fill me with happiness and love.

A smile creeps into my face, watching his concern as I hooked a worm. My face all angst and stress at hurting the slimy little sucker. Of pure panic whenever I hooked a fish. The happiness of Ray's pride in me. I wish Dad was here, fishing with his grandkids. Tears pour from me, hurt and misery at all the things he missed doing with me, us.

I don't know when Gail took me into her arms, just when the kids come pouring in. Seeing me miserable and weak, they pile on; giving me love and strength. "It's ok, I was just wishing Daddy was here to see you guys, fish with you guy. Knowing your grandfather Ray." The words peter out, lost in the reality of what can never be.

I wake in bed, with the sun falling behind the peninsula across the Sound. Cleaning up, I wander down stairs to the family. Christian and Carrick are stomping Elliot and Sawyer in Rainbow Six on the game console. The girls are baking with Gail and Mia in the Kitchen, While Teddy is reading a story to Grace and the Grand's. smiling I wander around greeting everyone, then head into to bake.

After the guest have gone, they gets bathed and in bed. I sit on the couch sipping my tea. Christian comes and encase me in his arms.

"Better?"

"yes, sorry for the meltdown."

"Anna? We all miss Ray. Even those who didn't know him. He was so important in your life. You loved each other so deep and pure. No one can replace him, But Jason and Gail do a good job living up to what we need. Lean on her, please, babe? I need you around to keep me sane and loved." Christian speaks nuzzled in my neck.

"It's just the hormones and the season. We will get thru this week and take all of December off, don't argue husband. The C-section is due on Christmas eve. You missed last time, you're not missing this pair." I turn taking his lips. Sucking and biting. Stroking his guy to full hardness. Opening him up, straddling his body on my couch, in my living room. Making him my slave to my pregnant driven lust.

I scream letting the world disappear to just us, just the two of us. In my house, my living room, my man. Coming down I hear the laughter from the stairs, great the kids heard and saw us getting our freak on. I really have to dump something sticky and painful on Elliot. "Bed, NOW!"

Hearing the patter of feet, then the echoes of "Night mommy; daddy" I relax into my husband's arms. waking the next morning to three inquisitive eyes staring at me in my bed. "Yes?"

"we are making sure you don't get sad again about Grandpa Ray." My kid's whisper to me, cuddling into me, I feel love and happy. "It's ok, I just miss my daddy. He's in heaven watching us right now, happy and cheerful at the life I've created and have."

"Yea, Grandma Grace said the same thing yesterday when Teddy told her to shut up and not bother you. We wouldn't let her get mad at your absence, she still has Grandpa C. you lost both your parents. but Daddy says Grandma Gail and Jason are our adopted grandparents. Grandma Grace didn't like that."

"well, tough, she will just have to learn to live with it. Now, I have to pee, and you three need showers. Scoot off you go." They head out to get cleaned up, I waddled to the bathroom, pissing takes forever. I step into the hot spray, heaven in the mist. I hear laughter as my daughters join me. laughing we shower. Then help with my legs and feet. Playing more than cleaning. I will miss these moments when they are older.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday Grey house: before Thanksgiving

Today is my last day till I go on maternity leave. The staff is sneaking away to the big conference room on ground floor. My babe shower/maternity leave/ Christmas party. I have a few things on my desk at GIP on 14th floor. Waddling down with Parker, I don't think anything is amiss till I enter my office.

Jack lays on the floor, bleeding out. Liz is laughing insane, holding a miniature aluminum baseball bat. I remember seeing it on Jack's shelf, Detroit Tigers. I start to back up but Parker shoves me into the office.

Moving to my desk I watch the two, evil flares in their eyes. I lay my hand on the back of the nameplate I carved. Feeling the magic release icons. They don't know that Rays hobby in wood working was puzzle boxes. Taught me well how to make secret chambers and things that aren't what the seem.

"Well?" I demand, breaking the madding hackle of the two.

"Well bitch! Jack attacked you. Then I tried and failed to save you. Parker gets shot with Hyde's gun, but survives. Happily, you die and the two brat your carrying. I plan on using the ten minutes we have with Jack favorite sex toy. (she waves the baseball bat), he had the cheap aluminum filled with lead. Loved to sodomize the PA. I'm going to love causing your miscarriage with it. Then Christian and Greys will learn not to fuck with our family." She dances threatening about. I push the button, releasing my name plate.

"Sis, stop Monologuing and get it done, tick tock." Parker spits in my face.

"your brother and sister?" I look unbelieving

"Yes, mom like a wide variety of rich, perverts. I'm the middle child, Allen in the baby, while Eliana was the oldest." She sneers, moving towards me, must buy some more time.

"You're Eliana Lincoln sibling, no wonder your fucking nuts. What's Jack part?" I edge around the side of the desk.

"Jack, well he hates Christian, he was supposed to be the adopted trouble case from Detroit. But Grey's chose Christian instead. A he was Eliana prodigy in her SM fantasy world." Liz starts around one side, as her brother blocks the other.

I slide the lock on my name plate. Flick of the wrist, a seven-inch dual edge blade snaps out. Before the click of the locking mechanisms I'm swing for her throat. She stares dumb-ass as the click and slurping sounds fills the room. Her head near falls off her neck. As she crashes down to the floor looking at her big dumb fat ass.

Turning to Parker, he draws his gun, smiles wickedly and falls head first into my desk. As his brains spatter all over my wall. Looking up, I see Jason, moving in with a smoking gun, as Luke has my husband in a sleeper hold. Seeing the threats gone, he releases him. I remember little of his carrying me to our office, holding me on the floor. The kids piling on. I just killed a person. A sick deranged person, but a person non-the less. I should be weeping, but the twins are kicking me hard.

"Calm down you two, everything is all right." I yell at them. Which breaks the triplets into hysterical laughter? Even Chris is laughing at me, with me? Fr ##$ #$K it: I laugh too at myself. After a while, Andrea leads me to shower and change, didn't realize I had their tainted evil blood on me.

After the police and everyone demanding to check up on me, from the executives to the janitors. Christian carries a weary me home to bed. And Thanksgiving eve is today. As the Astrolabe Grandfather Clock in the entry way proclaims with mystical ethereal musical notes. I love that clock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanksgiving Day:

Kate is mad, as her boyfriend's pleas of mercy after I poured a bowls of honey coated marshmallow sauce over his dumb head. I told him repeatedly to stop teach my kids improper jokes and words. Did he really think teaching Teddy the dictionary of F-words? Today of all days; Christian was luck to be outside with my godfathers and Carrick.

Grace is hoping mad at me. I don't care: "MY HOUSE ! MY RULES111111" shut everyone up.

"Go head Mommy Punch Grandma Grace" screams Alex. I so want to do that, but have to be the adult. Christian is holding me, dragging me back to the game room. Jason has Alex, which should be enough. Ah Shit!

"OUCH! TEDDY?" screams Grace as his foot connected with her shin. Mia and Sawyer grab him and Phoebe. Great. Just great.

Thirty minutes we return to the downstairs to find surprise everyone still here. Even newly shone Elliot. the chrome dome looks for a while may cause him to start acting like adult around my kids. After apologies dinner was served.

After everyone has left, we all cuddle in our bed. Watching the clouds play hide and seek with the moon. Till sleep takes us all to happy dreamland's. Tomorrow has got to be a better day.

Xxxxxx

C_pov

Laying here in bed, her in my arms, the kids about us. I can't look up thru the sky light at the moon. I look at my family, my crazy wonderful family. With two more on the way, scheduled for Christmas eve C-section. They all drift off to sugarplum lands and daring do's adventures. watching them sleep fills the world, my world with such happiness and worries. But tomorrow is for worries, right here and now its just happiness.

Sleep takes me to strange dreams of weddings and grandchildren. Watching my grandson, lead me to a swing in the wildflower meadow behind the Garage. Demanding I push him till he is so high he could fly, like I do Teddy and the girls. Having Teddy, my age, throw his arm around my shoulder and lean on me. tears fall at how happy my life has become, and will get even better tomorrow.

Alex scoots up and leans across me to lay her head on Anna stomach. Sleep talking to her siblings, how they must always protect mommy and daddy. That Granddad Ray demands they make us happy. Because we've had too much sadness and hurt in our life's.

Stroking her head, I let those thoughts lighten my heart and soul. Tomorrow will be a better day.


	7. Chapter 7 a life well lived

Accidental dreams 07

The lights of the tree in the great room, reflect off the pane overlooking the Sound, giving a pixies sparkly to the far Olympia range panorama. The air mattress floats as the kids sneak peeks at their presents. Dawn will soon be here. Today I have my C-section and the twins get out of my body. They are very active.

Right now, as the grey twilight gives way to the glorious sun, even a light sprinkle of snow on the lawn. Christmas Eve magical glow warms my soul and heart. The kids calm down even the twin boys. Christian is stoked at the prospect of more boys. Teddy is stoked because Dad is stoked. You'd think he was the father: at my brothers this and my brothers that. Even Elliot's speech about pain in the ass kid brothers doesn't deter him one bit.

Christian is with Gail's help getting breakfast on the air mattress under the Christmas tree for us. I smirk at my husband, the Dom. Just plain old sex god Chris now. Sweet and caring, the calm, well our version of calm chaos before the family arrives to herd me to the Hospital. I should be home for Christmas morning if everything goes right.

Christian has rigged the down stairs bedroom as a post maternity ICU, I swear he has hidden a dozen nurse and specialist around my house. Everything should go well. I hope?

Chris and Jason hoist me on to the couch. Waiting the lunch and the family. Grace is still gripping about Teddy's kick during Thanksgiving. How my unstable pregnancy has corrupted her innocent grandchildren. Grandpa T and Grandma T remind her of her preadoption stability or extreme lack of it. Carrick is rolling on the floor over Graces attempt to stay mad and dignified. As Grandma T stories get crazier and crazier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rolling into the hospital, pre-op and the twins kick into high gear, the C-section is delayed till I get my blood pressure under control. Three major Car accident and Charity kids party food poisoning push my operation back till near midnight, so much for Christmas morning at home.

As the clock strikes midnight and Christmas day reaches its first minute, Daniel Thomas Grey is born, followed by Raymond Jason Grey. I bask at my brown-haired grey-green eye sons'. They quickly nurse before dawn breaks,

Christian had the Sumo size bed installed in the hospital room, I watch Christmas dawn thru the mountain facing windows; with my five children and husband about me. Daniel in my arms, RJ in Chris arms. H'se watching me and the kids. "Christian this is the best Christmas ever. I love my presents." Nodding towards my minions.

"Babe; you are always the best thing in my life, the kids are just icing on the life you've given me. I would never have existed without knowing you. I believe fate pushed me off the trail that day. To have you rescue me from the darkness." Leaning over he kiss me. then the boys and finally the three kindergartners; waking they realizing their present are miles away.

The surprise they give me, not caring one bit about the toys and material thing. As they fawn over their new sibling, after rotation thru the bathroom. Christian makes sure they wash their hands and faces. Don't want the new brothers getting sick.

The door nearly flies off its hinges as Elliot, Kate, Jason, Sophie, Gail and friends lug the gifts into the room. Carrick, in Elfin splendor follows with a small potted Christmas tree with blinking lights. Grace hauls in Cooler on wheels, I suspect the Elf costume is pittances for her earlier issues, but she good nature does the time for the crime as Carrick is fond of saying.

The Grand's, directing one of the CPO, wheel in a large stand up piano. Christian starts playing Christmas music as wrapping paper confetti fills the air. The boys are mystically cooing at the multi colored snow falling on us.

Near noon we leave and arrive home. Installed in the downstairs bedroom, Christian has the kids out playing in the snow with their new outdoor toys. Sophie is playing as well. Gail cuddles me, as the security camera follows my happy family. The boys lay in their bassinets, cooing happily. They must be glad to be out of me, and in the bright new world.

I drift dreamily thru the day. Each child spends time with me and the boys. Teddy demands he hold his bro's. Careful Chris and I help him. The girls take a turn, with Phoebe surprising no one as the most maternal, caring one. She will follow Grace into medicine, I have no doubts. Alex can't wait to teach them sports and mischief.

Before she goes she whisper, low into the bassinet "you guys have to protect mommy and daddy. Just like they protect us. But their very fragilely so we have to work twice as hard. Love you both, even when your annoying brats like Teddy." Kissing each forehead and scamper out to play with her siblings.

"so, Chris? we are fragilely? I wonder were she hear that word. Control freak daddy maybe." I fake pout. As daddy spends an hour conniving me thru kissing and tongue duels; it must be some other control freak dad in the kid's kindergarten class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two year later July 10.

I sweat like a pig despite the Air Conditioning. I just had to have one more kid. I already had Christian fixed after Dr. Greene announced I was carrying not one, or two or even three kids this time but four. Four kids, His super sperm is a menace. The Grey Men are a menace, I don't care their adopted, their sperm is menace to society, as Kate is bearing Elliot a second pair of twins due near Halloween.

Her first set was all girls, this set is all boys. While I have four Girls to out vote the boys. Mia is married running a restaurant in Paris with twin six-month-old boys as her and Sawyer work out who's the boss and who follows. A happy civil war of wills. I doubt the kids will ever know a matching set of teacups in their youth.

The C-section is planned for about two hours, as the pre-op shit is worked around me. Chris is corralling with Teddy my two-year-old angels down the hall. The girls are around me on the bed, talking to their unborn sisters about everything they must do, know and the rules.

I laugh uncontrollable as Phoebe explains that younger sister always must do the dishes, and pick up the older, wiser sisters room. Alex is speaking French about how younger sister must always open the door for their elder smarter sister and give half of their cookies as well. Grace sitting next to me, is laughing so hard she falls out of the chair.

The nurse trying to start the IV has to bribe the girls away with candy at the front desk. She can't stick me, laughing like a loon at their antics. Everyone in pre-op is entertained by my clowns. They return crumbs dripping from their mouths. "Cookiessss" I muter in need. Alex sneaks me a half.

Dawn see my four non-identical foursomes, demanding milk. I nurse and use formula. The greed four are going to deny daddy his squirt with his coffee. Home is chaos with the new additions as well as Elliot expansion of the house to give each kid a room, bathroom and personal space.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Today I am liberated from the clutches of Kids at home. My seventeen-year-old girls, the last of the Grey kids are off to university scattered about the country. Alex is post graduate English Lit in Oxford England, Phoebe, newly master surfer girl, starts her medical residency in dreary Hawaii.

While Teddy surprised everyone by a MBA, and CFA from Stanford following Chris in GEH. Daniel is finishing his masters in languages in Northwestern. While the black sheep of the family RJ just earned his jump wings as newly minted second lieutenant US Army. He has already been accepted into Ranger school, after graduating WestPoint two years early.

I spend my first kid free day wandering Pike Market, relaxing after the horrors of four teenage girls, angst, love, lost, the trauma of fades and styles. Mia was band for two years after corrupting them in fashion. Poor Chris had to double his salary to pay off the girls black Amex cards.

Walking along, shadow by Wallace my CPO. I meander the Market, sampling and just enjoying the Sunny Summer day. Exiting out the lower section; I meander down northern walkway along the Sound. Stopping to feed the birds at the Great White Fleet pier.

"You BrAt, ruin my life, you ungrateful bastard!" echoes across the pier. Turning, I see a small boy being kicked towards the railing by an out of control couple. His battered body bangs the railing, I see a mist of blood, running towards the demented couple. The man picks up the boy; punches his face, sending him over the rail into the Sound.

I dive over the railing coming up with the child, Wallace is screaming into his cell phone. I turn seeing a fishing boat moving towards me. A young boy on the fore deck with a life ring and rope. They arrive as two shark fins break the surface.

In the boat, I find the child is a girl, beaten, burned and scar's all over her chest and back. I hug her to me. I am never letting her go, whispering love and motherly emotions. Arriving at the Aquarium pier, Christian is waiting with EMTs'. I carry my newest child off the boat, dock, pier to the waiting ambulance.

A week later, I take my adopted daughter Tiffany Eloisa Grey home. The start of my second round of kids, by our thirty anniversary; I have another five added to my home. All kids the system failed or abandon. Each will go on to be caring adults and have a good life.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on my couch surrounded by my grand-kids and great-grand-kids; I read the "Night before Christmas". Chris lounges on the next couch surround by our kids. Friends and family fill out the room. My mind wanders back to the day at the mountain lake. When a certain god crash thru my painting easel. The look, feelings of our first touch. The total swelling of need, love, safety of that moment in our eyes. I smile off into the Christmas light sparkling portrait of our family in dark pane glass of the great room. "Grandma Anna, the story" spouts my great-grand daughter Anastasia Ella Grey. I smile into my namesake's blue eyes. tweaking her nose. I look about me. "I love you all, my family, especial my Accidental Husband. Who made my life a dream."

The end


End file.
